Ginny's news
by LAHP23
Summary: Harry and Ginny's story.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't not own HP etc etc. Please review! There will be some Ron/Hermione also in this story because i love these two couples :)**

Harry walked through the door, took off his long, black cloak and placed it on the hook by the door.

"Ginny, I'm home." He called. He stepped into the kitchen but it was deserted.

"Ginny?" He called again, sounding a little worried. He stepped through the door into the lounge. "Ginny, what's wrong?" He gasped. Ginny was sat on the soft emerald arm chair staring straight ahead at the photos of Harry's parents which adorned the cream brick fire place. One hand was holding her hair out of her face; she was using the other to count. Harry was somewhat alarmed.

"Sweetheart, what's happened?" Harry questioned, kneeling in front of her. Now he was this close he could see dried tear tracks running down Ginny's pale, freckled face. Harry was worried, it was strange seeing Ginny like this, she was usually so strong, though some nights she'd wake up sobbing for Fred, she was never like this; So silent and scared looking.

"Ginny talk to me; please. You're scaring me. Tell me what's wrong, I can make it better." He said pulling her hands away and taking them in his, he tilted her head up so they were looking at each other; she glanced into his eyes then looked back down. She was looking…ashamed. Harry was seriously alarmed now. Eventually she spoke in a soft, quavering voice.

"Nothings wrong." She whispered. Harry lifted her head up again and looked into her eyes, confused. "Nothings wrong Harry, I'm just in shock." She bit her lip; she looked so young and innocent when she did that.

"It's just, please don't hate me Harry." Ginny begged.

"How could I ever hate you?" Harry said softly.

Ginny gave a weak smile.

"It's just. I...I think that, well it's." She stuttered. Harry waited patiently, giving her time to sort her words out.

"I think I'm pregnant." She gabbled before looking once more at her knees, letting her flowing red hair fall over her face, covering her blushing cheeks from view. It was Harry's turn to be shocked now.

"Are…are you sure?" He gulped. Ginny glanced up and then straight back down.

"Yes." She squeaked.

"How do you know?"

Ginny blushed deeper.

"Just you know, stuff, you're male. You wouldn't understand it." She whispered.

"Hey, it's nothing to be embarrassed about, it's amazing!" Grinned Harry. Ginny glanced up.

"Just how did this happen?" Harry whispered disbelievingly.

It was Ginny's turn to smile.

"Don't you remember? I'm only a few weeks pregnant, have you forgotten everything already?" She smirked, before leaning forward and kissing him.

He laughed.

"No, I just mean. Wow. I'm just shocked. But I'm so happy; we're going to be a family!" He grinned.

Ginny stood up and Harry took her in his arms.

"I love you Ginevra Molly Weasley." Harry whispered into her soft, auburn hair.

"I love you Harry James Potter." She whispered.

Harry stroked his hand round the shape of Ginny's face before kissing her softly on the forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke early the next day to the sound of Ginny vomiting into the toilet. He hurriedly made his way to the bathroom but it was locked.

"Ginny, let me in." He called, pressing his face against the cold wood of the door.

There was a pause filled with the sound of the toilet flushing and then Ginny opened the door, her freckled face paled her hands shaking.

"I'm f-fine." She murmured, sounding weak.

Harry stroked her hair.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He questioned, concerned. She nodded but then had to run back to the bathroom. This time she didn't have time to lock the door behind her and Harry held back her silky auburn hair as she once again was sick. When she was finished she leant against the wall panting.

"I'll be fine once I've cleaned my teeth." She muttered, blushing beetroot.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"That'll be Hermione." Ginny groaned "I said she could borrow my dress robes, I didn't realise she'd be here this early."

"I'll get it, you sort yourself out." Harry smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

He hurried down the stairs and to the front door. Hermione was stood on the other side smiling through the glass at him. He pulled it open.

"Harry!" She cried, giving him a hug.

"Hi Hermione, how are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine thanks, you?" She replied.

For a moment he considered telling her Ginny's news but quickly changed his mind, he'd wait till Ginny was ready.

"Harry?" Hermione muttered as harry gazed ahead into the distance.

"Yes sorry, just thinking." Harry replied hurriedly, "Come into the living room, Ginny's just getting ready"

Hermione followed Harry into the cosy lounge. The walls were cream, decorated with an emerald border, both arm chairs and the settee were also emerald and the fire place was painted cream with emerald photo frames on top, these held pictures of Lily Potter and James Potter, Sirius Black, Dumbledore's army, the order and the Weasley family. Hermione flopped down into one of the arm chairs and sank into it.

Just then Ginny came tottering down the stairs; she flung herself onto the settee next to Harry and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Are you all right Ginny?" Asked Hermione; sounding concerned.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." Said Ginny; a little too hurriedly. Her hands jumped to her stomach as though attempting to hide it from view though there was no change to it. Hermione's eyes narrowed but she did not pursue to topic.

"Cup of tea Hermione?" Offered Ginny.

Hermione nodded and followed Harry and Ginny into the kitchen. As Ginny opened the fridge to retrieve the milk the smell of food wafted across the kitchen.

Ginny clasped her hand over her mouth and went running to the toilet. Harry and Hermione were left in an awkward silence.

"Is there something you're not telling me Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No, what gives you that idea?" Harry replied hurriedly.

Hermione took in his anxious expression, his hands twisting around each other.

"Well for a start neither you or Ginny are acting yourselves; you keep glancing at her every second, as though your protecting her and she's spent this whole time clasping her stomach and now she's just ran off to be sick. Harry, is Ginny pregnant?" Hermione whispered, concern pronounced in every note of her voice.

At that moment Ginny re-entered the kitchen, looking frantic.

"Ginny?" Hermione prompted.

"Yes." Squeaked Ginny.

"Erm, I'll leave you two to talk." Murmured Harry awkwardly.

As Harry left the room Ginny began to sob into her hands.

"Are you not pleased Ginny?" Hermione questioned, putting her arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"Yes, of course I am. It's just I'm only 21, what if I can't care for a child? I wouldn't know what to do?" Ginny sniffed.

"Ginny, you'll be fine, it's instinctive. You'll know exactly what to do and Harry will be with you, and me too and all your family. Talking of your family have you told any of them yet?" Hermione assured here.

Ginny shook her head "Only you know, and Harry of course. I'm planning on telling them next week at Ron's birthday party."

Hermione smiled at Ginny.

"Congratulations Ginny." Said Hermione, hugging the girl she considered to be her sister.


	3. Chapter 3

"How am I going to tell them?" Whispered Ginny, she was sat in the passenger seat of Harry's car, her palms sweating.

"Ginny, don't worry- we haven't done anything wrong. We are both married adults; anyway I'm sure your mum will be over the moon about this!" Harry reassured her, reaching his hand over to squeeze Ginny's shoulder.

"I know but, what about my brothers?" Ginny muttered, biting her lip.

"Look Ginny, I know you're worried and I know that you're scared but your brothers are adults, half of them have got children themselves, I'm sure they'll be pleased for you." Harry said doubtfully.

Neither of them were convinced but they didn't mention the subject again until they pulled up onto the long drive of the burrow.

"Don't let me chicken out." Gulped Ginny.

They both stepped out the car Harry carrying Ron's birthday present- a box of chocolate cauldrons and a bottle of fire whisky. With his other hand he slipped his arm around Ginny's waist. Harry could feel her trembling.

"You can do this." Harry assured her before they both stepped through the front door and joined the party.

Before Harry could even move through the door Teddy had bounded up to him.

"Guess what Harry? I'm 5 next month!" Teddy cried, hopping around excitedly.

Harry laughed and ruffled Teddy's turquoise hair.

"Like I'd forget my favourite god sons birthday, not that you'd let me anyway." Harry laughed.

Harry glanced around the room. Ron was stood with Hermione, Audrey and Fleur sipping glasses of Butterbeer. He stepped over handed over Ron's present, and joined the conversation about quidditch results.

Mrs Weasley was playing with two year old Victoire, a sheet of strawberry blonde hair hung just above her bony shoulders. Louis was fast asleep next to Fred who was squealing happily as he was tickled by a heavily pregnant Angelina.

Angelina stood up, groaning and collapsed into the worn out armchair which Mr Weasley usually sat in.

"Ugh, I can't wait to get this thing out of me!" She groaned.

Mr Weasley was talking to Percy and Neville about the ministry whilst Hagrid, Bill and Charlie discussed Hogwarts. Luna was stood dreamily in a corner with George, discussing Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Just then Mrs Weasley stood up and left the room, returning a minute later with a huge birthday cake. Once everyone had sung happy birthday and had devoured the cake they all moved to the living room and sat down with glasses of fire whisky.

"Fire whisky Ginny?" Offered George.

"No thank you." Ginny replied, looking down.

George sighed.

"Go on, have a glass." He persisted.

"I don't want to." Ginny insisted.

"Have some." He said annoyingly.

"She doesn't have to." Hermione snapped.

George held up his hands in surrender.

"I was only suggesting, she usually loves a glass of fire whisky, what's up with you Ginny?" George asked, sounding concerned.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged a glance of panic.

"Nothing." Answered Ginny.

"Well there is obviously something, what are you not telling us Ginny?" He sounded generally worried.

"SHUT UP!" Screeched Ginny, dissolving into tears. She put her face in her hands and sobbed. Harry reached out an arm and placed it around her shoulders.

"Ginny. I didn't mean to upset you. I was only messing around." George whispered.

Everyone was sat looking alarmed, staring at Ginny.

"You have to tell them." Muttered Harry.

"Tell us what?" Questioned Mrs Weasley worriedly.

Ginny looked up at everyone.

"I'm pregnant." She gulped.

There was a moment of stunned silence.

"That's great Ginny." Grinned Mrs Weasley, hugging her daughter.

"Congratulations!" Smiled Percy.

"You hear that Vic, you're going to have another cousin." Bill called to Victoire who was completely oblivious to the conversation going on.

"Is it going to be a girl?" She questioned "I don't like being the only girl."

Mr Weasley laughed "It does seem we're overrun by males in this family. I cant believe I'll have yet another grandchild; my knee isn't big enough to fit them all on!"

It seemed everyone was pleased, except for one Weasley who was sat with clenched fists, his face growing deeper red by the minute. Eventually Ron stood up and stormed out the house. Slamming the door behind him.

"I'm sorry." Hermione groaned, before following Ron outside.

"Well, er, who wants a cup of tea?" Asked Percy, attempting to break the awkward silence that Ron had left in his wake. Ginny bit her lip. She felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and was even happy, although she was terrified at what Ron might do.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione stepped out the doorway of the burrow and into the garden. She followed the path up to the apple orchard where she discovered Ron sat on a faded wooden bench. Why couldn't he just be happy for Harry and Ginny?

"Ron." She whispered, worried how he'd react.

"Yes?" He replied, softly.

Though she couldn't see his face properly in the darkness she thought, by the sound of his voice, that he may have been crying.

She sat down on the bench next to him and stayed silent for a few minutes.

"You weren't like this with any of the your brothers Ron." Hermione stated.

"That was different." He growled.

"How was it?" Hermione challenged.

"SHE'S MY LITTLE SISTER!" He shouted into the silence of the night.

"SHE'S NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE RON." Hermione took deep breaths attempting to calm herself.

"Anyway, they're married, what do you expect?" She said in a voice of forced calm.

"Marriage was one thing, I didn't mind that but this, this is just too far. I mean she's my little sister and he is…was my best friend" Ron grunted.

"Ron, this is pathetic, all your other brothers are fine with it- you're the only one having a strop about it like a spoilt little kid!" Hermione snapped, her patience failing her.

"SO I'M PATHETIC NOW AM I?" He yelled.

"YES YOU ARE, YOU'RE JUST BEING STUPID. JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T BE BOTHERED TO EVEN PROPOSE TO ME IT DOESN'T MEAN THE OTHERS AREN'T MOVING ON, STARTING FAMALIES!"

"WHO SAID I CAN'T BE BOTHERED TO PROPOSE?" Boomed Ron.

"RON, WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER FIVE YEARS NOW, EVERYONE ELSE HAS GOTTEN MARRIED, HAD CHILDREN. WELL WE CAN'T DO ANY OF THAT BECAUSE YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME ENOUGH TO ASK ME TO MARRY YOU." Hermione shouted, tears beginning to pour down her cheeks.

"FINE, HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER WILL YOU MARRY ME? THERE! HAPPY NOW?" Ron blurted.

There was an awkward silence.

"Yes." Hermione whispered. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, I will." Hermione replied. Suddenly their fight seemed ridiculous.

"I'm sorry." Ron muttered, sounding ashamed.

"So am I." Hermione agreed.

Ron leant forward and kissed Hermione, taking her by surprise. They pulled apart.

"I love you." Ron whispered, holding Hermione against his chest.

"I love you too, you idiot." Hermione laughed.

They stayed hugging for a while, just listening to the silence.

"So, we're getting married?" Hermione grinned. "This is amazing."

They both reached out for each others hands and made their way back towards the light and warmth of the burrow.


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't worry about Ron, Ginny. He's just being a prat as usual." George assured her. Ginny turned towards the door of the burrow where raised voices could be heard outside.

"Sounds as though Hermione's giving him a telling off." George chuckled.

Percy handed round steaming cups of tea and they all sat around sipping contentedly.

"I'm going to the toilet." Whispered Ginny; she slipped out the room and up the rickety stairs of the burrow.

She stepped into the bathroom and looked out the window. All she could see was darkness. She stared at her pale, freckled face in the mirror. It was strange thinking that in not so long she was going to be a mother. Ginny sighed. Why did Ron have to be so awkward? She was finally happy and Ron was ruining it. She felt tears begin to trickle down her cheeks. She wiped them away hurriedly, cursing herself for crying. She crossed the corridor and entered her bedroom. She slumped down onto her stripped bed. The bedroom was empty these days, it made Ginny feel empty too.

She lay down on the bed, feeling so tired and drained that she began to drift off to sleep.

She was suddenly awoken by footsteps coming up the stairs. She sat up hurriedly and wiped away and remnants of tears, she didn't want Harry to see her crying again. There was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Ginny called, cursing herself for letting her voice wobble.

It wasn't Harry, it was Ron.

"Err, Hi." Ron muttered awkwardly.

Ginny just looked at him.

"Look Ginny, I'm sorry." Ron began "It's just hard, I mean you're my baby sister and you're doing all this stuff before me. You're married first, having a child first. And Harry's my best friend. It was just a shock that's all. I am happy for you it's just to me you'll always be the gangly 10 year old who chased after the Hogwarts express."

Ginny laughed and so did Ron.

"That means a lot to me Ron. You can be such an arse sometimes." She grinned.

"It runs in the family." Ron joked.

She sent a punch his way but missed.

"Me and Hermione are getting married." Ron blurted.

Ginny did a double take.

"When did that happen?" Ginny asked, stunned.

"Just now, it was a kind of spur of the moment thing." Ron replied.

Ginny looked confused.

"But you were arguing just now." She muttered confusedly.

"Yeah, we were. Then it just sort of came out." Ron said, sounding dazed.

"You shouted it at her? Classy Ronald!" Ginny laughed.

"I really am happy for you." Ron assured her, hugging his little sister.

"I know you are." She replied, smiling up at her big brother.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm sorry it's been so long since I posted a new chapter, I've been so busy lately. Please review :)**

When Ron and Ginny returned downstairs there was an awkward silence. Everyone was staring at them trying to work out if they had been fighting.

"I'd just like to say, I am really happy for Ginny and Harry." Ron smiled. Everyone relaxed.

Ginny stared pointedly at Ron who was determinedly looking away; his ears slowly began to turn Scarlet.

"Ron has something to tell you as well." Ginny insisted, nudging her older brother in the ribs.

"Erm, me and Hermione have some news." Ron muttered.

Everyone went silent waiting

"We're getting married." Ron announced, before continuing to tell them about his proposal.

"Real charmer, aren't you Ron?" George sniggered.

"Congratulations." Mrs Weasley smiled "It seems there are many things to celebrate tonight."

They spent the rest of the evening sitting happily together around the fire, sipping Butterbeer and discussing the celebrations. When it was time to leave Ginny was so tired she could hardly walk. She traipsed over to the car and fell asleep almost immediately. She awoke suddenly as they pulled up in front of their cottage. The walls were weathered, grey brick with green ivy creeping upwards towards the roof. The front door was painted red and daffodils grew out of plant pots either side of the door. Having never really felt he had a proper home, other than Hogwarts, Harry had worked hard to make this one as perfect as possible. He smiled to himself at the thought that his child would not have to grow up the way he did, it would have two loving parents who cared and cherished it, it would be surrounded by family and it would never have to wear second hand clothes or broken glasses.

Ginny pushed open the car door and made her way towards the house, she unlocked the door and stepped inside followed closely by Harry. She hurriedly changed into her pyjamas and collapsed into bed. She smiled to herself. She really was Happy

"Have you remembered we have Teddy tomorrow?" Questioned Harry as he clambered into bed beside her. "

Ginny smiled. "Yes, we need all the practise we can get."

"We'll be fine, you're great with Teddy. You'll be a brilliant mum." Harry assured her. Ginny smiled at him. Harry sighed; she looked so beautiful when she smiled. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.

Hermione opened her eyes, light was beginning to stream in through the window of her bedroom. She covered her eyes, shielding them from the harsh rays of the spring sun. She rolled out of bed and stepped across the room towards the door. She made her way downstairs, trying to be quiet so as not to wake Ron. Just then the phone rang, piercing the silence of the house. She snatched it up quickly and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" She muttered sleepily.

"Hi Hermione its Harry, did I wake you, sorry?" Said Harry's voice brightly.

"No, it's fine." Hermione assured him.

"I'm just worried about Ginny, we've got Teddy today but I've been called into work urgently. I wondered if you could pop round and just make sure she's okay, she was feeling really awful this morning." Harry whispered, sounding very concerned.

"Yes, I will do." Hermione agreed.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it. Will you tell Ron that he needs to get to the ministry as soon as possible?" Harry asked her.

"I will, he's still snoring at the moment." Hermione snorted.

Harry laughed before hanging up the phone.

Hermione ran upstairs to find Ron half falling out the bed, deep snorts coming from his nose.

"Ron, you need to get up." Hermione muttered, shaking his shoulders.

He made no change apart from his snores becoming louder.

"Ron, get up." Hermione insisted, shaking him harder. He still made no response.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley get out of that bed now!" Hermione ordered. Ron sat up groggily running a hand through his bedraggled hair.

"What is it 'mione?" He asked groggily.

"Harry called you need to get to the ministry, it's urgent." Hermione informed him. Ron sighed and pushed himself out of bed.

"The one day I get off there has to be an emergency." He sighed, beginning to get dressed. "I hardly get any time with you; one of us is always at work."

Hermione smiled at him.

"We've got a wedding to plan now." Hermione grinned at him.

Ron pulled her towards him and just held her in his arms.

"I'll never forget how lucky I am to have you." Ron muttered into Hermione's unruly brown hair.

Hermione leaned up and kissed Ron softly.

"Your emotional range has increased to a soup spoon." Hermione informed him before stepping out the room and heading downstairs.

Ron stared after her grinning, she never failed to make him smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N To make up for not posting for ages I've written another chapter for you, hope you enjoy it. Please review :)**

Teddy was bouncing around the living room; making Ginny feel more nauseous than ever.

"Please sit down Teddy, why don't you read this book?" Ginny pleaded, leaning against the wall to stop herself feeling so faint.

"Don't want to read, want to play." Teddy insisted.

"We can't play right now Teddy; auntie Ginny's not feeling very well." Ginny whispered.

Teddy stood immediately still and looked up at his auntie.

"Why are you not feeling well?" He asked, tilting his head to one side.

Ginny sat down and pulled Teddy onto her lap.

"Well, me and Harry are going to have a baby." She told Teddy. He looked confused.

"Why?" Teddy questioned.

"Because we love each other." Ginny concluded.

"Do you love me?" Teddy asked solemnly.

"Yes Teddy we love you lots." Ginny confirmed.

"Auntie Ginny?" Teddy whispered.

"Yes?" Ginny asked, pulling Teddy closer.

"Where do babies come from?" He inquired.

Ginny coughed, buying herself time. How was she going to answer this one? Just then there was a knock at the door. Ginny jumped up. "I'd better answer that."

She crossed the room and opened the door. Hermione was stood on the doorstep, her hair pulled back into a high ponytail and she clutched a broomstick in her arms.

"Hi, I've come to help you with this little monster." Hermione laughed as Teddy came running up. "I thought you'd be feeling ill so I could take Teddy out."

Ginny wasn't sure whether to be thankful or annoyed. Harry had obviously called Hermione. Did he not think she could look after a child on her own? She told herself to stop over reacting; Harry was only looking out for her.

Hermione stood awkwardly, watching the battle going on in Ginny's head.

"Alright." Ginny agreed. "I suppose I could do with a rest."

Hermione smiled.

"Don't worry, you're great with Teddy." Hermione assured her before turning to him.

"Do you want to come and play on this broomstick with me Teddy?" Hermione asked him, bending down so she could look into his bright blue eyes. Teddy nodded excitedly.

"Is that okay, Auntie Ginny?" Teddy asked.

"Of course it is." Ginny confirmed. Teddy grinned and grasped Hermione's hand.

Ginny and Harry had a small plot of land behind their house, they had grown trees around the edge (with the help of an engorging charm) which blocked it from view. They used this for practising quidditch, though it wasn't being used very often at the moment as Ginny was feeling too ill to train and Harry was busy with work.

The grass was slightly over grown, it almost reached Teddy's knees, but this just added to his delight.

"That's not my toy broom." Teddy informed Hermione.

"I know it's not, but do you think that, if you're very careful you can ride this big broom?" Hermione whispered.

Teddy nodded excitedly.

Hermione didn't know much about quidditch but she could see that Teddy was good for his age. He screamed delightedly as he swooped around dragging his feet through the grass.

He suddenly stopped beside Hermione.

"Auntie Hermione?" Teddy asked.

"Yes Teddy?"

"Where are my mummy and daddy?" Teddy whispered his crystal eyes bored into Hermione's chocolate ones.

"What's brought this up Teddy?" Hermione muttered softly. He sat down cross legged in the grass and Hermione did the same.

"Auntie Ginny is having a baby. She says it's because her and uncle harry love each other. Where did I come from because I don't have a mummy and daddy?" Stated Teddy.

"You do have a mum and dad and they loved you very much. A few years ago there was very nasty wizard called Voldemort and he hurt people. Your mum, Tonks and your dad, Remus were trying to keep you safe and Voldemort killed them. Lots of people love you Teddy; Harry, Ginny, me, Ron, Nanny Molly, Granddad Arthur." Hermione reassured him.

Teddy nodded "Okay. Can we go and have lunch now?"

"Of course we can." Hermione whispered, attempting to swallow the lump in her throat. They stood up and Hermione lead Teddy back to the house. She kept her head turned away to hide the tears that were trickling slowly down her cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

The phone was ringing. The noise was piercing the silence of the night- causing the room to spin. Ginny forced herself up onto her elbows, groaning.

"Ugh, who's ringing at this time, it's four in the morning?" She sighed.

"I don't know." Harry replied, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Ginny heard him pad across the landing to the phone.

"Hello." He grunted.

He was silent for a moment whilst the person on the other end spoke.

"But she's not due for another six weeks." Harry said, sounding concerned.

Another pause.

"Is she okay?" He asked worriedly.

Ginny sat on the bed wondering what on earth was going on. She presumed he was talking about Angelina who was heavily pregnant. Had she gone into labour already?

"Yes were on our way." Harry confirmed before putting down the phone and making his way back to their bedroom.

"Angelina's in labour, she's six weeks early. We're all getting to the hospital." Harry informed her. Ginny jumped out of bed and fell back down again feeling dizzy.

She pulled on her coat and shoes over her pyjamas and made her way out to the car followed closely by Harry. It wasn't a long drive to the hospital but Harry was driving especially slowly due to the pressing darkness and Ginny's nausea.

When Harry and Ginny arrived in the waiting room of the hospital it was completely full of Weasleys. Hermione and Ron were sat in the corner; both were asleep leaning their heads against each other, a beautiful engagement ring was glinting on her hand. Fleur and Bill were sat nervously Fleur looking beautiful even dressed in her pale blue pyjamas, her hair scraped up into a messy bun and her make up smudged around her eyes, Percy was sat with his girlfriend Audrey spouting out percentages about the likelihood of premature survival rates.

"Shut up, Percy!" Charlie shouted across the room.

A dark haired muggle woman gave them all a disapproving look.

Nobody took any notice as Harry and Ginny sat down. Ginny leant her head on Harry's shoulder and let tears silently fall down her cheeks. All this had scared her. What if this happened to her, what if her baby didn't survive? What if Angelina and George's baby didn't survive?

Harry put his arm around Ginny sensing her distress.

"It's okay." He whispered "The baby will be alright."

How long they sat like that Ginny wasn't sure but just as light was beginning to stream through the curtained windows Mrs Weasley entered the room. She looked tired and her eyes glistened with tears.

"It's a girl." She whispered. The room exploded with chatter.

"Is the baby okay?"

"Is Angelina okay?"

"How much did she weigh?"

"Where's the baby now?"

"Can we go and see her?"

Mrs Weasley shushed them all.

"The baby's tiny and not very well. She's been put in an incubator. These Muggles are very clever, you know?" Mrs Weasley whispered, lowering her voice so the dark haired women didn't hear what she was saying.

"Will she be okay?" Ginny whispered, her voice shaking.

Mrs Weasley turned her eyes onto her daughter.

"Oh Ginny, you must be really shaken by this, are you okay?" Mrs Weasley sympathised.

Ginny nodded, though she wasn't so sure.

"I'm going to the toilet." Ginny muttered before running out the room. She hurried into a cubicle and threw up into the toilet. When she'd finished she washed her mouth out and then looked up into the mirror. Her face was pale, her freckles standing out against the white of her skin. Her hands were shaking as she hugged herself, attempting to stop them.

"Ginny?" Shouted a voice. It was Hermione.

Ginny pressed her back against the cubicle door and stayed silent.

"Ginny I know you're in there, please let me in." Hermione pleaded.

Slowly Ginny drew back the lock and opened the door.

Hermione was stood outside, looking concerned.

"Are you okay?" Hermione questioned.

Ginny nodded but as she did so a few stray tears fell down her cheeks.

"Why has this upset you so much?" Hermione asked, putting her arm around Ginny.

Ginny sighed.

"It's just I feel so awful. I didn't ask for this baby and at first I didn't want it. Now I do, I can't wait to be a mum but this is so unfair. Angelina wanted her baby from day one, so did George. He can't lose another person so close to him; I don't know how he would cope after Fred." Ginny sniffed, trying to hold it together.

Hermione smiled at her.

"There's nothing wrong with not wanting it at first Ginny, you are young and you hadn't even got used to the idea." Hermione assured her "As for George and Angelina, they'll be okay and so will the baby. My cousin was born six weeks early and she's fine now, muggle doctors are brilliant you know?"

Ginny smiled.

"Now shall we go back, I expect we will be able to go and see her soon." Hermione suggested.

Ginny wiped her eyes and splashed water over her white face, hoping some of the colour would return.

She followed Hermione back through the corridors towards the waiting room. They carried on through and after getting lost twice found Angelina's room. She was lying on the bed looking tired and drained. George was sat on a chair beside the bed, in his hands he held a tiny baby. Even now Ginny could see sprouts of red hair shooting from the baby's scalp.

"Hi, how's she doing?" Hermione muttered softly.

George smiled at them.

"She's going to be okay." He confirmed.

Ginny stepped closer towards the baby.

"Has she got a name?" Asked Ginny, her voice shaking.

"Roxanne." George smiled.

Ginny placed her hands on her stomach, thinking of her growing child.


	9. Chapter 9

As the weeks passed Ginny grew more and more excited. Especially once a small bump began to protrude from her usually flat stomach. She awoke early the morning of her first scan, wanting to get to the hospital in plenty of time. She stepped down the stairs slowly, attempting to keep the sickness at bay. As Harry made breakfast she stayed upstairs, not wanting to smell the food.

"Ginny." Harry called up the stairs "Are you coming down to breakfast?"

"No. I'm not eating." She replied, hoping he didn't pursue to topic as she didn't want to think about food.

"Are you sure, do you want some toast, cereal, fruit?" He continued.

"No, I don't want to be sick." Ginny replied.

Harry didn't press the subject, knowing that he couldn't convince his wife to do anything she didn't want to

Ginny pulled a brush through her long, auburn hair and quickly shoved it up in a high ponytail. She pulled on a loose purple smock top and leggings as her jeans were beginning to feel tight and she couldn't wear robes because they were visiting a muggle hospital.

"You look beautiful." Harry informed Ginny on the way to the hospital. Ginny blushed as she always did when complimented. As soon as they pulled into the car park she jumped out the car.

"Slow down Ginny, you're not going to be late." Harry assured her. He placed his hand around her shoulders and together they stepped into the hospital.

"I always hate the smell of muggle hospitals." Harry complained, holding a hand over his mouth. "It reminds me of the Dursleys."

Ginny clenched her teeth, she hated to hear about the Dursleys, it made her feel so angry that these people neglected and mistreated Harry for 10 years.

"I wish Saint Mungo's did this sort of thing." Sighed Ginny; attempting to change the subject from Harry's childhood. Saint Mungo's didn't do pregnancies or births as, being the only wizard hospital in the country, there would be too many people needing to use the limited number of rooms and muggle hospitals were perfectly capable of supplying the level of care needed by Witch's having children. Some families, such as the Malfoys, refused to have children in hospitals as they did not want 'filthy Muggles' bringing their child into the world, these families chose to give birth at home.

Ginny sat down in the waiting room, feeling uncomfortable. Harry took her hand in his in an attempt to calm her. Though Ginny was not prejudiced enough to refuse to use muggle hospitals she still felt a little uncomfortable about it.

"Ginny Potter?" Called a smiling middle aged nurse whose slowly greying hair was scraped into a tight bun.

Ginny sat gripping Harry's hand as the nurse measured and checked her baby to make sure everything was okay.

Ginny stared at the strange picture on the screen, that was her child, her baby.

"The baby seems to be in perfect health." Confirms the nurse, Ginny gave a sigh of relief.

"Would you like to know the gender?" The nurse questions.

Ginny looked towards Harry.

"Yes Please." He replied.

"It's a boy." The nurse smiled.

Ginny's eyes filled with tears of happiness. They left the room and hurriedly sped out the hospital not wanting to linger inside. As they stepped out into the warm June sunshine Ginny's heart inflated with happiness. It had finally become real, seeing the picture of her son on the screen. She gripped Harry's hand, hoping her son inherited those emerald green eyes and that messy black hair. She smiled contentedly to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's really really short, i haven't had time to write any and thought i'd update with what i've already written, i'll be able to write more next week- please review :)**

"Now we know it's a boy what about names Harry?" Smiled Ginny, she was sat in the emerald arm chair in the living room knitting a bright blue cardigan with her wand. Harry bit his lip.

"Well, I thought. I don't know, you might think it's stupid." Muttered Harry.

Ginny, cupped her hand around his chin.

"I'm sure any idea of yours won't be stupid!" she muttered before kissing him.

"Well I thought maybe, James you know after my dad-so they're never forgotten." He said quietly.

"Oh Harry." Smiled Ginny. "I think that's a brilliant idea, as long as I choose the middle name."

She pushed herself up and walked over to the small cupboard which held all their old school things and photo albums. She knelt down and pulled open the cupboard doors, she foraged through for a moment before her hands closed around a battered photo album. She pulled it out and opened it, the first page held a photo of all the Weasley's in Egypt. Ginny smiled at the image of her 12 year old self. She flipped the page the second showed Harry's smiling mother and father cradling a baby Harry in their arms.

"So he'll be named James..." She flipped through the book further until she stopped on a page which held a photo of a man with unruly black hair and a curly black beard, he had a withered waxy look of someone kept inside for a long time. "Sirius, James Sirius Potter."

Harry grinned.

"Perfect." He informed her.


	11. Chapter 11

Ginny knocked on the door of Hermione and Ron's house. It was situated in the middle of a quiet country village about 15 minutes from her own house. The houses were surrounded by endless fields filled with animals and the smell of fresh country air pierced her nose. She could hear children playing on a park near by and her heart leapt; she would have to bring James here when he was old enough. The door was opened by Hermione, she had her bushy hair tamed into a ponytail and she was glowing with excitement.

"Hi." She cried, pulling Ginny into a hug "Gosh! You're huge!"

"Well thanks, I am 5 months pregnant." Ginny laughed "You look great."

"I'm so excited I can't believe it's so soon!" Hermione grinned, practically jumping with excitement.

"You would have to have you're wedding so soon, wouldn't you? I'm going to look like a beached whale?" Ginny sighed, cupping her stomach.

Hermione laughed and pulled Ginny indoors. The hallway floor was covered in neat wooden floorboards, perfectly polished to Hermione's strict standards. She led her through to the living room which was furnished in a deep purple colour.

Ginny slumped onto one of the chairs, sighing. Hermione pulled a chair opposite her and laid pictures and writing down on the small glass coffee table between them.

"So, wedding plans?" Ginny began. She had been helping Hermione plan her and Ron's wedding to give her something to do now she had resigned from the harpies. Hermione grasped a picture of a simple white dress, the top was embroidered with beads and stitching and the bottom fell neatly to the floor.

"This was my mums." Hermione informed her "Do you think I should wear it. It seems a shame to get a new one when this ones so beautiful."

Ginny took the photo and looked at it closely.

"It's perfect." She agreed.

"And, I was thinking…will you be my head bridesmaid?" Hermione questioned, looking intently at Ginny.

Ginny sat for a moment.

"Yes, of course!" She grinned, hugging Hermione "But how on earth will I find a bridesmaids dress to fit me?"

Hermione laughed "We'll find you one- don't worry."

"Fleur says she'll do my hair and make up." Hermione informed Ginny. "And Ron wants Harry to be his best man, if he'll agree."

Ginny nodded, absentmindedly holding her stomach. Suddenly she gasped and stood up, clutching her stomach tighter.

"What is it?" Questioned Hermione; jumping up too "The baby's not coming is it?"

Ginny shook her head.

"No, it moved- I felt it move." She laughed.

Hermione grinned and crossed the room to where Ginny was stood. She placed her hands on Ginny's stomach and almost immediately felt the baby move.

"Wow, that's amazing." Hermione commented; still holding Ginny's stomach. Slight pangs of jealousy washed over her. She knew it was stupid but she wanted to be like Ginny- married with a baby on the way. 'You're being stupid.' She thought to herself 'you'll be married soon anyway.'

"What's wrong?" Asked Ginny; noticing the thoughtful expression on Hermione's face.

"Nothing, Shall we get on with wedding planning?" Hermione said, hurriedly changing the subject.

Ginny nodded and they both sat down at opposite ends of the table to continue planning.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Really sorry I haven't updated for so long, we've been off school for Easter and all my chapters are saved on my computer at school. A kissing scene was requested but I really struggled to write one so it's not long. Please enjoy and review! :D "Ginny, you're going to be late for your own birthday party." Harry called up the stairs.

"Coming." She replied, as she made her way across the landing. "I can't exactly go fast at the moment."

She eventually reached the front door and pulled on her coat.

"You look great." Smiled Harry. He put his hand under her chin to tilt her face up before he pressed his lips gently against hers. He kissed her slowly at first before the intensity increased. Ginny snaked her arms around his waist, pulling herself as close to Harry as was possible. They kissed passionately like this for many minutes until Harry's phone ringing made them both jump.

"Harry, we're going to be late." Laughed Ginny; punching him playfully in the shoulder "It's your fault if the party starts without me."

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away." He muttered, tucking a strand of Ginny's hair behind her ear.

"I wasn't complaining." She joked, leaning her head against his arm. "Just we need to go now."

The drive to the Burrow didn't last long and when they finally arrived everyone ran out to greet them.

"Happy birthday Gin." Smiled Mr Weasley; kissing his daughter on the forehead.

Ginny made her way inside where she spotted Angelina sat on the sofa holding Roxanne in her arms.

"Gosh, she's grown so much." Cried Ginny; stepping over towards them.

"You can hold her if you like." Angelina offered, placing her in Ginny's arms.

Ginny stared down at Roxanne. Small sprouts of dark hair were escaping her tanned scalp and her huge brown eyes stared up at Ginny. Roxanne was now 5 months old and had finally left the hospital. Ginny had always felt slightly uncomfortable around small children being the youngest child but she was surprised at how comfortable she felt cradling Roxanne in her arms.

"You're a natural with her Ginny." Laughed Angelina; reaching over to stroke Roxanne's soft, dark hair.

"Thanks, well I haven't dropped her so that's something." Joked Ginny "I can't believe how calm she is."

As if on cue Roxanne began to cry.

"Pass her here, she's probably hungry. She's definitely a Weasley" Smiled Angelina; reaching out and taking Roxanne in her arms. Ginny stood up and made her way across the living room of the burrow over to where Harry was stood discussing quidditch with George.

"Happy birthday Ginny, you're looking very fat." Greeted George; poking Ginny in the stomach.

"Oi." She cried, pretending to punch him in the face.

"Ginny, have you got your dress for the bridesmaids dress yet?" Asked Fleur; joining the group.

"Yes, it's lovely. Not that I look lovely in it." Ginny laughed "I'm like a beached whale."

"You'll look beautiful." Smiled Fleur before she walked off towards Hermione.

"Everybody, it's time for Ginny to be blow out her candles." Called Mrs Weasley who was stood at the kitchen table; carefully lighting candles on a huge Victoria sponge cake.

They all gathered around singing happy birthday and at the end she blew out the candles. Wishing for a happy, healthy baby boy.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N I really hope this is okay, it was hard to write as I have only ever been to one wedding and I can't even remember it. Thank you for the kind reviews, they really inspire me :) Enjoy.. Ginny woke up early on the morning of Ron and Hermione's wedding. She quickly showered and dressed into a pair of comfy black joggers and a loose fitting top, she would be getting ready at Hermione's. Harry was also up early; he kept running his hands nervously through his hair, making it even more messy than usual.

"Calm down Harry, you weren't even this nervous for our own wedding, what's up?" Ginny laughed, holding his hands to stop him messing his hair up even more.

"I've never been trusted as best man before, have I? I don't want to mess it up for them." He confessed.

"I know they're your best friends and you want today to be prefect for them but you won't mess it up, all you have to do is make sure the rings don't go missing." She reassured him "You'll be fine."

"Yeah, I suppose. I'm getting stressed out over nothing." Harry agreed, calming down. Ginny reached up to kiss him on the cheek.

"You'll be absolutely fine." She whispered. "I'm the one who's got to worry, what if I take somebody out with my bump."

They both laughed and continued getting ready to leave for the burrow.

When they arrived at the Burrow a white marquee in the orchard could be seen from the driveway. Harry and Ginny stepped up to the front door and pushed it open.

"Oh, Ginny dear. Hermione is waiting for you upstairs, she's in your old room and Ron's in his room Harry." Mrs Weasley smiled.

They made their way up the stairs and stopped outside Ginny's room.

"See you later then." She said, giving Harry a hug "and don't get too stressed."

Harry laughed and then departed up the stairs towards Ron's bedroom.

Ginny pushed open the bedroom door. Hermione was sat in a white dressing gown opposite a huge lighted mirror. Fleur was carefully curling her sandy brown hair with her wand. They both looked up as she entered.

"Hello Ginny, I just need to finish Hermione's hair and then I'll be onto yours." Fleur grinned, pinning Hermione's curls back into a bun on top of her head, she slid in a white flower for decoration and the moved over to Ginny. Carefully she brushed out Ginny's long, red hair and began to style it.

Meanwhile Harry was upstairs with Ron, Ron was white with nerves. He sat down on a chair and almost immediately shot up and began pacing the room.

"How long do I have to wait?" He groaned, straightening his black bow tie. Just then there was a knock at the door. It was Bill.

"Ron, they're ready for you." He told him. Ron walked towards the door, the last dregs of colour draining from his cheeks.

"I feel sick." He murmured faintly.

"You'll be fine." Harry assured him. He followed Ron down the stairs. Ron stopped when he set eyes upon the marquee. The floor of the marquee was coated with a gold looking carpet that seemed to sparkle and shimmer in the sunlight. The walls were laced with gold banners and gold and white chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The marquee was filled with lines and lines of Gold chairs and white and gold flowers decorated each corner.

"It looks amazing." Ron commented. Everyone had turned to look at him. He walked carefully down the aisle and took his place at the front, he felt himself reddening under the scrutiny of all these people. Harry then entered escorting Mrs Weasley and Mrs Granger to their places on the front row.

Next the bridesmaids entered; there were only 2 bridesmaids, both were muggle cousins of Hermione's who seemed over whelmed with the proceedings. They were followed by Ginny who looked beautiful in a floaty, sapphire dress; her hair fell sleek and shiny over her shoulders pale shoulders. Harry walked at her side, looking handsome in a dark suit, his hair messy as usual. They gripped each others hands tightly. Next Teddy entered carrying the rings on a gold embroided cushion; his face was strained with the effort of not dropping them, his tongue protruding out the side of his mouth in concentration. He was accompanied by Victoire, the flower girl. She looked stunning her strawberry blonde hair cascading down the back of her white silk dress. She threw rose petals as she walked, clearly enjoying her moment in the spotlight. Finally Hermione emerged escorted by her father. Ron gasped when he saw her, she looked beautiful. Her hair was perfectly in place and her skin seemed to radiate happiness. She stepped towards Ron who stood speechless staring at her.

"Wow, you look amazing." He whispered when she finally reached him.

Hermione blushed and reached out to take Ron's hand as the ceremony began.


	14. Chapter 14

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The vicar announced "You may now kiss the bride."

Ginny watched on with tears in her eyes as Hermione reached up to kiss Ron gently on the lips. The whole marquee was silent apart from wolf whistles emanating for the area in which George and Charlie were sat. Hermione pulled away from Ron, grinning. Then, holding hands, they began to make their way down the aisle closely followed by the two bridesmaids, Victoire and Teddy, Ginny and Harry, Mr Weasley and Mrs Granger and finally followed by Mrs Weasley and Mr Granger. As soon as they were through the doors of the kitchen Hermione flew straight into Ron's arms.

Harry smiled as he watched his two best friends finally happy together. He snaked his arm around Ginny's shoulders and pulled her closer to his side.

Ginny finally cleared her throat.

"Sorry to err disturb but your wife needs to get ready for the reception." Ginny muttered to Ron, who pulled away from Hermione, his cheeks flushed with colour.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Thank you." Ginny smiled "Now come on Hermione or you'll be late for your own wedding reception."

Ginny took Hermione's hand and pulled her up the stairs. Once the door was shut behind them Hermione slipped off her wedding dress and slid into a red dress with lace sleeves and gold studs across the waste. The skirt fell just above her knees and was matched with red high heeled shoes.

"Wow, you look stunning." Ginny admired, pinning a piece of Hermione's hair back which had fallen loose.

Hermione smiled at her reflection in the mirror before turning to hug Ginny.

"It's just not me though. I can't wait to have my hair scraped back and my face free from all this make-up." Hermione sighed.

"Now, shall we get down to the party?" Ginny suggested, leading Hermione by the hand. They met Harry and Ron on the way down. Ron slipped his arm around Hermione's waist. She couldn't believe it had finally happened. They were married, had their own little house and at some point they could even have a family of their own. Ginny and Harry followed behind. Harry had one arm tightly wrapped around Ginny's shoulders and one placed protectively on her huge bump. The marquee had completely transformed from the ceremony. The sides had been lifted and a large wooden dance floor had been laid across the carpet.

"It looks amazing." Hermione gasped.

Just then Ginny felt something wet gush down her leg. She jumped thinking something had been tipped over her.

"What is it?" Harry muttered at Ginny's sudden halt.

"I think my waters just broke!" She gasped turning and running back through the open door of the burrow. Harry followed hurriedly behind; Hermione and Ron bringing up the rear.

"The baby isn't due for 10 more days." Harry panicked "It can't be coming now."

"Well unless I've lost control of my bladder, it is." Ginny insisted, sitting down on one of the kitchen tables.

"Look we'll call off the reception. I can drive you to the hospital." Hermione offered.

"No, no don't do that. You've been planning this wedding for weeks, looking forward to it. Have fun. Harry will drive me; you can come once it's all over. The baby won't be born until tomorrow anyway. I want to go home first get me stuff. I just need to find some spare trousers or something; my dress is a bit wet." Ginny grimaced, making her way slowly up the stairs. Five minutes later Ginny emerged wearing an old nightly of Mrs Weasley's. I know I look a sight but this is the only thing that'd fit me." She sighed, picking at the fading pink fabric.

"Let's go home." Harry smiled, putting his arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"Can we just say goodbye first?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded in agreement and followed Ginny out through the kitchen into the garden. She located Hermione and ran over.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Ginny smiled, hugging Hermione.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come now?" Hermione asked.

"No, it's fine. Have fun, don't worry about me." She confirmed. She then made her way towards Mrs Weasley who was sat at one of the tables, keeping Victoire and Teddy entertained.

"Mum, I'm heading off home to get my stuff and then I'll get to the hospital. I'll see you in the morning." Ginny smiled, giving her mum a hug.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Mrs Weasley smiled, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

Ginny joined Harry and they made their way towards his car. She sat back in her seat and closed her eyes.

"So what are we doing now?" Harry questioned.

"We'll go home, I'll get my stuff together and then we'll go to the hospital in the morning." Ginny told him.

"Are you scared?" He asked; resting his hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"A little bit but it can't stay in there forever." Ginny smiled "I'll be fine." She insisted to his still doubtful expression.

eHH


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm so so so so so so x 1000 I haven't updated in ages! I've had about a million exams so haven't had time to write. But now they're all over, well apart from maths, but who really cares about maths? I dont have any more until November so I decided to celebrate by finally updating. Please don't eat me! I hope this chapter is okay. I struggled to write it as I have no idea about labour or anything so if it's a bit unrealisitc i apologise. Read and Review. Enjoy :~)**

Harry sat stiffly in a wooden seat next to Ginny's hospital bed. Sunlight was streaming in between a gap in the curtains lighting the room. Ginny was sat up, her face crumpled in pain, her long red hair tied back messily. Sweat was beginning to trickle down her freckled face as the contractions coursed through her body. Harry reached out to take her hand in his.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, softly.

"I will be." Ginny winced, squeezing his hand tightly.

Just then a nurse entered the room.

"It shouldn't be long now." She told Ginny.

Hermione then stepped through the door followed closely by Mrs Weasley.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried "We thought we might be too late."

"No, just on time." Smiled the nurse.

"Ron and your father are outside." Mrs Weasley informed her "How are you feeling?"

"Awful." Ginny reviewed, clutching her stomach.

Outside Arthur and Ron were sat in a small, cream waiting room in silence.

"How long do you think it will take?" Ron muttered, glancing at his watch.

"It varies, Fred and George were born in a few hours, you took about 2 days." Arthur sighed, flipping a page of the muggle newspaper he was studying intensely.

"And push." The nurse instructed.

"Come on Ginny, you're nearly there." Hermione smiled, holding onto Ginny's hand.

A few minutes later the sound of baby cries could be heard.

"Say hello to your baby boy." Whispered the nurse; bundling the baby in a towel and handing him over to Ginny.

Ginny just stared at the baby, cradling him in her arms.

"So, does my grandson have a name?" Mrs Weasley asked; tears in her eyes.

"It's James. James Sirius Potter." Harry informed them. Already the baby had dark hair, sprouting from his pink scalp. He'd stopped crying and was now snuggling into Ginny's chest. Slowly he opened his eyes to reveal large, chocolate brown pupils, almost a perfect match to Ginny's.

"Do I get to hold my son?" Joked Harry, reaching over to stroke James' soft, downy hair.

"Of course." Ginny laughed, handing him over to Harry. "And then his godmother might want a hold."

"Godmother?" Gasped Hermione, a grin forming on her glowing cheeks.

"Of course." Ginny smiled.

Hermione reached over to hug Ginny.

"Thank you. I should go and let Ron and Arthur know." She informed them before slipping out the room.

A few minutes later Hermione entered followed by Ron and Mr Weasley.

"Congratulations." Ron muttered awkwardly. Looking reluctantly at the tiny bundle now being held in Hermione's arms.

"You'd better not be scared of him. He needs a good godfather to teach him quidditch!" Ginny laughed. Ron raised his eye brows.

"Really? Are you sure? I'm not that good with kids." He asked, looking doubtfully at Ginny.

"Shut up you idiot. You're not pulling out now." Ginny insisted.

"Who's going to break the news to Victoire that she's got another boy cousin?" Laughed Mr Weasley "She won't be happy."

Just then James broke the silence by beginning to wail.

"I bet he's hungry already. He's certainly a Weasley." Laughed Molly; handing James back to Ginny.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope this chapter is alright :)**

Ginny spent the next day sleeping, feeding and changing nappies. She was so exhausted yet thrilled at the same time to finally be a mum. Her worries about not wanting or being able to cope with a child were well behind her and she was simply basking in the happiness she felt when she held little James in her arms. Harry stayed with her; sleeping in the chair next to Ginny's bed. On the afternoon of the 16th of October, two days after James was born Harry and Ginny were allowed to leave the hospital. They headed straight to the burrow to see everybody. Ginny was shattered, her hair was scraped back off her face into a messy bun and she was clothed in an overlarge navy jogging suit. She hadn't bothered to put on any make-up which made her look even younger than she already did. If she had it her way she'd go straight home and to bed but she knew everybody was dying to meet James. When they arrived at The Burrow Mrs Weasley ran out to meet them.

"How are you?" She asked, pulling Ginny into a tight hug before reaching up to peck Harry on the cheek.

"Shattered." She sighed, running a hand over her auburn hair.

"Well if you need me to do anything just let me know." Mrs Weasley offered.

Harry reached into the backseat of the car and lifted James out of his car seat.

"Come on then, let's get inside." Mrs Weasley suggested.

Slowly Harry and Ginny followed.

The kitchen was decorated with 'baby boy' banners and blue balloons. As soon as they entered Teddy ran over excitedly; reaching up on his tiptoes to get a glance at James.

"What's his name?" Teddy asked.

"His name is James." Harry informed him.

"Hello James, I'm your god-brother Teddy." Teddy lisped excitedly. "Can I hold him?"

Harry looked to Ginny for conformation; Ginny nodded and then gestured towards one of the big armchairs in the living room.

"Okay, you'll have to sit down though." Harry told him, leading Teddy over to one of the armchairs. Carefully he placed James in his lap, keeping his hands tightly on him to stop him from sliding off. Teddy stroked James' hair gently.

James opened his eyes slowly; he then reached out a pink, fleshy arm and gripped onto Teddy's little finger.

"He's holding my hand!" Teddy cried excitedly.

"See, he likes you already Teddy. You're going to be a brilliant brother." Harry smiled. Victoire then stepped over to get a closer look.

"Another boy cousin" she sighed "I'm going to go and play with Roxanne."

Harry laughed.

"Shall we let somebody else hold him now Teddy?" Harry questioned, easing James off Teddy's lap.

Teddy nodded before slipping off the chair and running off to join Victoire and Roxanne.

Over the next hour James was passed from person to person. Rubeus Hagrid "I can' believe yer a dad already, it seems only yesterday I was deliverin' you that letter", Professor McGonagall "Congratulations Mr Potter, Mrs Potter", Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George…

James was quiet the whole time, just taking in the appearances of all his family.

"This is your family James." Smiled Mr Weasley, looking down at his grandson "We're a little strange, we argue, we fall out but the one thing we can guarantee is that we'll always be there for you. So don't ever forget that."

When they finally arrived home James was whimpering morosely.

"You must be starving." Ginny muttered.

After she'd fed him she put him straight to bed in his cot before getting ready for bed herself. She squeezed under the covers and Harry joined her, taking her hand in his.

Ginny was just dosing off when she heard cries coming from across the room.

"I'll sort him." Harry muttered, climbing out of bed and padding across the room to James' cot.

"It's going to be a long night." Ginny sighed.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I really hope this chapter is okay :/**

Hermione glanced over at Ron who was sat in the driver's seat, staring straight ahead at the road, his face stiff and set. His knuckles were white on the steering wheel.

"What's wrong?" Asked Hermione; reaching out to place her hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Nothing, I'm fine." He muttered.

Hermione continued to stare at him for a few moments before she removed her hand from his shoulder.

"Okay." She nodded.

She knew that something was bothering Ron but she also knew that you couldn't get Ron to talk if he didn't want to, he'd tell her what was bothering him in his own time.

About five minutes passed before Ron finally spoke.

"It's strange isn't it? Ginny being a mum. Harry being a dad. It seems only a few years ago we were all still kids. Ginny's only 22, and Harry's 23. They're not that old. Do you think they'll cope?" He commented, his voice gave away no emotion.

"I suppose time has passed fast but were all adults now. I mean Ginny and Harry have been married nearly 2 years, it was to be expected that they'd start a family, that's generally what married couples do and they might be young, but they've looked after Teddy for years, they'll be fine." Hermione spoke slowly.

Ron was silent for a few minutes.

"Will we have to look after James, because we're his Godparents?" Ron asked, turning to look at Hermione.

"Yes, we'll have to look out for him." She agreed.

"But we can't do that, we'll mess him up, we could never look after a child." He laughed, pushing a hand through his hair.

Hermione didn't reply. After a few moments Ron turned to her again.

"What's up?" He questioned, sounding concerned.

"Nothing's up." Hermione whispered.

"There is, you've suddenly gone quiet, was it something I said?" He asked, bewildered.

Hermione sighed.

"Do you not want children one day?" She questioned.

Ron thought about this for a moment.

"Not really, I don't think I'm cut out to be a dad. I'd be rubbish at it. Is that what you're upset about? I thought you'd rather have a career than children." Ron stated, driving steadily up the road.

"Personally I don't see why I have to choose between them. I could have children and a career if I want." She responded, a warning hinted in her voice.

"Yeah but, it's not really us is it. Can you imagine a little kid calling us mum and dad? We'd be awful at it." Ron sniggered.

Hermione glared at him.

"How do you know what's us or not? I think I'd make a good mum actually. I want children, I want somebody to call me mum." She snapped.

"Well it's not just your decision. I don't want children, and if I say no that's just the way it is." He argued.

Hermione just stared out the window, attempting to hide the tears now sliding down her cheeks. She had always wanted children, and knowing that she wasn't going to get them was crushing her. As soon as Ron pulled the car up onto the drive she pulled open the door, slipped off her shoes and ran upstairs. Ron didn't follow her up. She hurriedly pulled on her pyjamas, cleaned her teeth and got into bed where she let the tears flow. She didn't know why she was getting so upset, she wasn't usually this emotional. Maybe Ron would change his mind. But she knew he wouldn't, Ron was extremely stubborn and once he'd set his mind on something he usually didn't budge.

Five minutes later Ron entered the room, pulled on his pyjamas and climbed into bed beside Hermione. She clamped a hand over her mouth to prevent him from hearing the sobs that were escaping out of it.

"Hermione, are you awake?" Ron whispered.

She didn't reply.

Ron fell silent. Suddenly he pulled back the covers to reveal Hermione curled up, her face in her hands which was stained with the tears that continued to fall.

"Ron!" She shouted; pulling a pillow over her face "I was sleeping."

"It didn't look like you were asleep to me." He observed.

Hermione didn't reply but stayed hidden behind the pillow.

"Look Hermione I'm sorry I got angry, I love you okay?" Ron reasoned. He yanked the pillow away from her face before pulling her towards him and attempting to place her head against his chest. Hermione stayed stiff, refusing to lean against him.

"Hermione, please stop crying." Ron begged "I didn't think having children meant this much to you."

A sob escaped her mouth, causing Ron to pull her even closer towards him.

"Okay, if it means so much to you I'll think about it. In a few years; when we're a bit older and we've been married longer. Just cheer up; I can't bear to see you like this." Ron pleaded. Hermione looked up at him.

"You'd really do that for me?" She sniffed, wiping tears away from her face, embarrassed by making such a scene.

"I'd do anything for you, you know that." He smiled, kissing her forehead. Hermione relaxed her head against his chest.

"And that is why I love you Ron Weasley. But you don't have to, I don't want to force you to have children if you don't want them, it's not fair on you." Hermione commented fairly.

"But if it hurts you I can't do that. We'll think about children in a few years, let's just enjoy being young and free for now." Ron spoke lovingly, stroking Hermione's hair.

They just sat for a few minutes, holding each other.

Hermione then reached up to kiss Ron who, surprised, kissed her back. She then turned so she was knelt down facing Ron before kissing him passionately once more.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Sorry I haven't posted in so long, my laptop broke and I only just got a new one. This chapters a bit boring as I had writers block. Please read and review :)**

Ginny paced the cream carpeted landing of her and Harry's house. She was bored, extremely bored. James was now 2 months old, it was nearing Christmas and Ginny had nothing to do. Harry had returned to work as an auror 2 weeks ago and she missed his company. She entered her bedroom and began plumping the already plump pillows. She began half wishing for James to wake up and cry just so she had something to do, but he only seemed to do that in the middle of the night when all she wanted to do was sleep. She sighed as her eyes latched onto her old Holyhead Harpies quidditch robes. How she missed Quidditch. She knew it would be months before she could join the team again, if she ever could. She sat down on the bed, suddenly sleepy. She was beginning to drift off to sleep when the sound of the phone ringing pierced the silence of the house; this was soon joined by the sound of James whimpering. Groaning she pulled herself up from the bed and stepped over to the phone.

"Hello." She murmured, throwing herself backwards onto the bed.

"Hi Ginny, are you alright?" came Hermione's voice from the other end of the phone.

"Yeah just bored. Really bored. It's fine when James is awake but when he's asleep there is nothing to do. Apart from cleaning, but there's only so many times you can clean the house. " She sighed; making her way towards James' room. Tucking the phone under her neck she carefully pulled James up and into her arms.

Soon his whimpers quietened into tiny snuffling snores and she placed him back into his cot.

"Why don't you come over here? Or I'll come over to yours if that's easier. I have work Tuesday and Wednesday but if you want me to come and keep you company any other day that's fine." Hermione informed her.

Ginny nodded gratefully before realising Hermione couldn't see her and replied "Yes, that'd be great."

Half an hour later Hermione knocked on Ginny's door.

"Hermione." cried Ginny; pulling her best friend into a hug.

"Hi Ginny." Hermione grinned.

Hermione and Ginny sat facing each other over the kitchen table; both holding a steaming mug of tea.

"Do you think you'll ever be able to go back to the Harpies?" questioned Hermione. Ginny smiled sadly.

"I don't think so. We train almost every day so I'd need somebody to have James and I don't want to miss out on anything in his life. I want to hear his first word, watch his first step and teach him to ride his first broom. By the time I finally got back to training it would take me forever to get back to the level I was at. And that's without the possibility of more children. If I have any more that'll set me back years. No, I don't think it's going to happen."

"Well, I saw this…" Hermione began tentatively, slowly she pulled the daily prophet out of her bag and lay it on the table, she flipped through the pages until she found the page she was looking for.

The page was titled 'job vacancies'.

Ginny glanced at the paper; her eyes travelling to where Hermione's finger was pointing.

"I thought it was just perfect, the next best thing to you playing Quidditch. You'd work from home so you could be with James all day and just work when he's asleep." Hermione said slowly, watching Ginny's face break into a smile.

"It's perfect Hermione!" She grinned.

When Harry returned home that evening he noticed a definite change in his wife.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" He asked, pulling her onto his knee.

"Hermione came round and she's found me a job!" Grinned Ginny.

"A job?" Harry replied sceptically "I know how badly you want to get back to work but I don't think we can afford somebody to have James every day."

Ginny jumped up and fetched the job advert she had cut out of The Daily Prophet.

"It'll be fine. I just have to write an article once a week about the Quidditch matches that week. I can do it at home in my own time. Like when James is asleep and I won't be bored. It's great." Ginny explained.

Harry's face relaxed and he smiled up at his wife.

"That sounds brilliant. If it makes you happy I'm happy." He grinned; pulling his wife into a hug.


	19. Chapter 19

Ginny got up early on the morning of Christmas Eve. That afternoon they were heading to The Burrow, they would be staying there for four days and she had to pack everything for herself, Harry and James plus presents for all the family. Harry kept James entertained, leaving Ginny space and time to pack. She hadn't felt this excited for Christmas since she was little. She loved spending Christmas surrounded by small children; they made it much more exciting. Carefully she wrapped Teddy's present, a brand new pair of Chudley Cannons quidditch robes. She couldn't wait to see his excitement on Christmas morning when he saw all the presents Santa Claus had left under the tree. Eventually everything seemed to be squashed into the two suitcases and ready to go. Harry loaded them into the car and they pulled off the drive.

James was asleep in the back; Ginny hadn't felt this happy in a long time. In January she would be starting her new job writing an article on Quidditch for The Daily Prophet each week and James was healthy and happy. She couldn't believe that when she first discovered she was pregnant didn't want to be a mother, it fulfilled her having somebody need her, somebody depend on her. She had an amazing husband who she loved more than anything. Things were just perfect.

"What are you smiling about?" Asked Harry, pleased to see his wife looking so happy.

"Everything's just perfect." She sighed contentedly. Just then James decided to wake up and begin wailing loudly

"Well almost perfect." Ginny laughed.

They were the first to arrive at The Burrow that afternoon. As they pulled up the long drive they spotted Mr Weasley wrapped up in a tatty quilted coat attempting to de-gnome the garden.

"Afternoon." He smiled as Harry and Ginny stepped out their car. "Let me help you with those."

Carefully he pulled both suitcases out of the boot of the car, leaving Harry to carry James in his car seat and Ginny to haul the huge bag of presents into the house.

"Hello!" Cried Mrs Weasley as they pushed open the door into the kitchen of The Burrow. Hurriedly she put down the pastry she had been using to make mince pies and stepped over to plant a kiss on the cheek of her daughter, pull her son in law into a tight hug and tickle her grandson under the chin. Her hair was sprinkled with flour, she had clearly been slaving away at her baking all morning, the table was lined with plates of Mince Pies, two Christmas cakes, biscuits, a Victoria sponge and a pile of cheese scones.

"Woah Mum, how many people were you expecting?" Ginny Asked sceptically.

"Your brothers." Sighed Mrs Weasley "Trust me, the Weasley boys will gobble this lot up in no time."

As if on cue Bill Charlie stepped through the front door, muttered a brief "Hi buys" before picking up a biscuit and biting into it.

"What did I tell you?" Mrs Weasley said exasperatedly.

Once he'd finished marvelling at the food Charlie moved over to Harry and Ginny.

"Hello baby sister." He grinned, kissing her on the top of her head. "And hello to my favourite brother in law, though I won't kiss you though, unless you want to be kissed of course."

Harry laughed "How about we settle for a hug?" He suggested.

"How's my nephew?" Questioned Charlie happily; bending down so he could get a better look at James "Gosh, he's grown, what have you been feeding him?"

"You'd better get your stuff up to your rooms before the others arrive." Mr Weasley suggested.

Leaving James sat in his car seat on the kitchen table under the watchful eye of Mrs Weasley Harry and Ginny hauled their cases up to Ginny's old bedroom. As there was only a single bed in the room Harry would be sleeping on a blow up airbed on the floor. By the time they had finally got the airbed up most of the others had arrived. Ginny then carried her bag of presents downstairs and into the living room. She unloaded the pile of presents, which were all wrapped in brightly coloured paper decorated with Christmas trees, under the huge tree which was circled with sparkling lights, tinsel and baubles. Once she'd finished she straightened up to find Teddy and Victoire stood excitedly behind her, drinking in the sight of the tree surrounded by gifts and lights.

"Auntie Ginny, its Christmas tomorrow!" Teddy gasped excitedly.

"Really Teddy? I wouldn't have known." Joked Ginny "What do you want for Christmas then Teddy."

"My very own big boys broomstick. Nanny said I'm big enough for a proper one now, maybe a blue bottle she said. She said I'd have to ask Santa for one." He gasped excitedly.

"Wow, I can see why you're excited. What about you Victoire, what are you getting?" Ginny asked her niece.

"I think I'm getting a toy broomstick, and a new dress. Daddy says Santa might not be able to get me both but I hope he will." She informed Ginny.

"That sounds great." She replied, laughing at how much her niece took after both her mother and father, she loved Quidditch and animals yet she also loved dressing up and having her hair done, it was like two completely different children in one.

"Hello Ginny, Teddy, Victoire." came Hermione's voice from behind them.

"Hello Auntie Hermione. I'm getting a broomstick from Santa." Teddy spoke before wandering out of the room, followed by Victoire.

Hermione and Ginny just laughed, filled up with the excitement of Christmas.


	20. Chapter 20

Nobody bothered going to bed till late that night, Teddy and Victoire were much too het up about Santa coming to even think about sleep and, although Fred, Roxanne, Louis and James were still a little young to really understand what was happening, with all the noise their older cousins were making sleep would be impossible. The Weasley's, Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, Harry, Hermione, Hagrid, Andromeda, Neville and Luna were all sat around the kitchen of The Burrow sipping cups of tea. Teddy and Victoire were in the lounge playing exploding snap whilst Fred, who was nearing his second birthday and Roxanne, had finally drifted off. James sat on Hagrid's knee observing his family with his big brown eyes.

"We need to send them up to bed soon, they'll be up at the crack of dawn and I would like a few hours' sleep tonight." Bill sighed. Slowly he pushed himself up from the table and stepped walked into the cosy lounge of the Burrow.

"Right, time for bed now kids. Santa won't come if you're not asleep." Bill informed them. Eventually he persuaded them to retire upstairs to bed.

"They won't sleep for hours." Neville laughed.

"They're having fun." Luna smiled.

"Gosh, I remember our first Christmas with Ginny the twins hid her in a box and put it under the Christmas tree; we didn't find her for 2 hours." Smiled Mrs Weasley, there was a hint of sadness to her voice that was only ever there when she talked about her Fred.

Percy quickly changed the subject, as he could see his mum was near tears and the colour was draining from George's face. Although George had moved on and was happy he still missed his brother terribly and he only ever really spoke about his death to Angelina. She took his hand under the table and he squeezed it gratefully.

"Victoire's growing so fast." Percy said to Fleur and Bill "It seems only yesterday she was born."

"They grow up quickly." Fleur smiled. "She'll be 4 in May."

"And Teddy, it's not long until he's six, that's just scary." Harry commented.

"Time passes so fast." Sniffed Hagrid, becoming tearful "I remember taking you to yer the Dursley's house, you were only one and deliverin' yer Hogwarts letter when you was 11 and you had no idea Now look at yer married, a son, yer an auror. I'm so proud of you Harry, and Lily and James would be as well."

Harry smiled at the man who was like a father to him. "Thanks Hagrid."

Once everybody had finished their tea and they had placed all the presents under the tree they headed up to bed. Harry quickly changed into his pyjamas, placed James who was fast asleep, into his cot at the foot of Ginny's bed and climbed onto his airbed which began deflating almost immediately. By the time Ginny clambered into her bed the airbed was practically flat and Harry was extremely uncomfortable. Ginny laughed when she saw him flat on the floor.

"Oh dear, we'll just have to squeeze up." She laughed, budging right over to the opposite side of the bed so Harry could fit in.

"Sorry if I squish you." Harry laughed, pulling Ginny closer.

"Don't worry; I'll kick you if you do." She informed him.

They both laughed.

The next morning Teddy burst into Harry and Ginny's room at 6am.

"Uncle Harry, Santa's been!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Wha?" muttered Harry; his head foggy with tiredness as he had been up at 3am feeding James. "Oh, give me a moment Teddy, then I'll be downstairs."

"Hurry, Mrs Weasley says we can't open everything till everybody comes downstairs." He whined, pulling on the duvet.

"Well you go downstairs and we'll join you in a moment." Ginny sighed, pushing herself up on her elbows.

Teddy left the room hurriedly; they heard him thunder down the stairs followed by Victoire who was announcing "Santa's been!" at the top of her voice.

"Ugh, it's so early." grunted Harry.

"Get up lazy." Ginny grinned wacking him with a pillow. "Get into the Christmas spirit."

"Merry Christmas." He grinned before leaning over to kiss her gently on the lips.

When Harry and Ginny eventually made their way downstairs everybody was sat in the lounge waiting for them.

When they entered the room Teddy and Victoire squeaked excitedly before diving on the pile of presents, whenever they found a tag with their name on they would dive onto the present and rip off the paper as fast as possible.

Teddy and Victoire unwrapped their presents from Harry and Ginny at the same time. Teddy grinned down at his Chudley Canons Quidditch robes before pulling off his pyjamas and stepping into the robes. Victoire stroked her Holyhead Harpies Quidditch robes, in awe, before she eventually pulled them on also.

"Mine are Chudley Canons, Chudley Canons are better." Teddy teased Victoire.

"No Holyhead Harpies are better because they're all girls and girls are better than boys because boys are rubbish." Victoire replies heatedly.

"No they aren't and Uncle Ron supports the Chudley Canons so they must be good. And they're orange." He stated as if this settled the matter.

"Well Auntie Ginny was in the Holyhead Harpies, weren't you Auntie Ginny?" Victoire looked to her Auntie for support.

"I was." Ginny confirmed, smiling down at her niece whose fierceness reminded Ginny of herself as a child

"I'm going to play for the Holyhead Harpies when I grow up." Victoire informed them determinedly.

"Well I'm going to play for the Chudley Canons." Teddy growled and then "Ooh sweeties. Look Victoire sweeties and their argument was forgotten almost immediately as they unwrapped the hug box of Bertie Botts every flavour Beans from Mr and Mrs Weasley.

Christmas dinner was, as always, delicious. Victoire sat in her brand new white dress and as soon as they had devoured all the dinner and cakes her and Teddy headed out to the apple Orchard to try out their new brooms. Although he had enjoyed himself immensely Harry was extremely glad when it was time to head home where he could finally get some sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry I haven't posted in ages I've been on holiday and very busy, this is just a very short chapter but I will hopefully post a longer one soon :)**

New Year's Eve was to be spent at The Burrow. Harry and Ginny set off in the late afternoon and arrived just as the sun was setting. Ginny unstrapped James and carried him inside.

"Hi guys." Smiled Bill who was stood alone in the kitchen pouring drinks into glasses "Gosh James is getting huge, look how much hair he's got." Bill ruffled James' thick, dark hair that resembled Harry's so much already.

"I know, it's going to be awful trying to keep it neat." Ginny sighed.

"He's been cursed with the Potter hair unfortunately." Harry grinned "Just whatever you do don't cut it all off."

The evening was spent as any other party at The Burrow was, eating cakes and drinking fire whisky, playing with the children and chatting together. Ginny spent most of the evening with Fleur and Angelina discussing The Holyhead Harpies progress in the current Quidditch season.

"I do miss it." Ginny told them sadly "but I'd much rather have James than play Quidditch. I love my new job though, which is good news."

"I've got some good news to tell everyone, I'm pregnant." Fleur informed them, placing her hands on her stomach even though there was no sign of pregnancy yet.

"Congratulations." Ginny smiled.

"Thanks, I'm only about a month or two gone, Victoire will be delighted, especially if it's a girl." Fleur laughed.

As the fireworks went off to mark the New Year Harry bent to kiss Ginny.

"Happy new year." He whispered.

They drove home at two in the morning, deciding it would be easier to do that than sleep at The Burrow. When they returned home they put James to bed and then climbed into bed themselves. Ginny smiled to herself, 2003 had been one of the best years of her life.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N I've posted two short chapters instead of one long one. I hope this is okay. I am really sorry, I have only just realised I've made a big mistake and made Louis older than Dominique, which I know he isn't supposed to be but it's too late to change it now so in this I'm afraid Louis has to be older. Please review. :)  
><strong>

Ginny woke up on the 25th of August with a voicemail from Bill informing her that Fleur had gone into labour and he would ring them as soon as the baby was born. At 5 that evening he finally rang.

"Hi Ginny, the baby was born about half an hour ago. It's a little girl." Even from the other end of the phone she could tell he was grinning, he sounded so breathless and excited.

"Congratulations." She said smiling. "We'll come and visit tomorrow."

They arrived at the hospital at 10 o clock the next morning, they had dropped James at Luna's house on the way, promising they'd pick him up as soon as they could. When they entered the hospital room Fleur was lay on the wed sleeping whilst Bill sat in the chair beside her cradling the baby in his arms.

Ginny smiled at the scene.

"She's beautiful." Harry whispered, reaching to stroke the strawberry blonde hair already sprouting from her soft pink scalp.

"Thanks." Bill replied, not taking his eyes off his daughter.

"What's her name?" Questioned Ginny.

"Dominique." He informed them.


	23. Chapter 23

It was a week before James' first birthday that he uttered his first word. It was just the usual 'daddy' but Ginny's heart melted with pride all the same.

"You're so clever." She told James; hugging him against him. She took him straight into the garden where Harry was teaching Teddy how to clip the twigs of his broomstick to keep them neat.

"Harry listen to this. Go on James, who's that?" She prompted, pointing towards Harry.

James seemed to consider this a moment before muttering "daddy."

Harry's face broke into a grin.

"Can you say Teddy James? Say Teddy." Teddy pestered, reaching to tickle him under the chin. James giggled and squirmed but didn't say anything.

"Aww, he doesn't know my name." He sighed, his face falling.

"I'm sure he does, he just can't say it yet." Ginny smiled, placing James down on the grass. He stood up and tottered over to the broomstick before falling heavily down next to it.

Ginny turned to walk back into the house; she couldn't believe how fast time was passing. Her baby could walk and talk already. She smiled, half happy half sad.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Another short one, I'm trying to post more often with shorter chapters rather than not very often with longer ones. I hope that's okay. Please review :)**

Christmas and New Year were once again spent at The Burrow, it was always a tiring time and by the time Ron and Hermione returned home in early January they were exhausted. They both quickly changed into pyjamas and climbed into bed. They lay facing each other.

"It's nice isn't it?" Hermione smiled.

"What?" Ron whispered.

"Spending time with all your family, it's so loud and exciting. It's always so quiet when we get home, kind of boring." She explained.

"You think I'm boring?" Laughed Ron.

"No; well not all the time. I love being with you but don't you think it's time now?" She muttered, blushing a little.

"Time for what Hermione? I don't understand." He groaned "Please just tell me, I'm too tired to guess."

"Well don't you think, I mean. Do you…" She began to stutter.

"Just say it." He encouraged.

"Don't you think it's time to start a family?" She muttered hurriedly, blushing furiously.

Ron lay on his back in silence, colour draining from his face.

"A..a family?" He choked.

Hermione didn't say anything, she just lay still waiting for his decision.

"Do you think we're ready for that responsibility?" He questioned, his gaze meeting hers.

"I do." She confirmed.

He lay back again. Minutes passed and they just lay in silence.

"Well?" Hermione prompted, taking his hand "What do you say?"

Ron sighed, turning to face her again.

"Is that what you really want?" He probed, "Are you 100% certain?"

Hermione took a deep breath.

"Yes, it is what I want. I am completely certain. I want a family." She confirmed.

"Then I suppose, if that's what you really, really want then I'll have to say yes." He whispered.

Hermione's face broke into a grin. "Thank you."


	25. Chapter 25

**I hope the ending is alright, I kind of had to put it in for the next chapter but I'm not good with that sort of stuff. Please review :)**

"Are you ok James?" Ginny asked, turning to look at her 17 month old son who was strapped into his car seat in the back of the car. He now had a small list of words he could speak, though only those who knew him well could understand them all.

"Yes." He replied with a slight lisp.

"Good, we're nearly there now. We're going to Uncle Bill's house. You've never been there before." She spoke softly. Though James could utter some words he was still not capable of forming sentences.

"I've packed your toy broom so you can go and fly on the beach with Teddy and Victoire, would you like to do that?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, fly." James smiled.

They pulled onto the drive of Shell Cottage and were almost immediately bombarded by a hoard of small red headed children, apart from Teddy who had bright blue hair with a bubble gum pink stripe down the middle and Roxanne who had coarse, dark hair like her mother.

"Hello Auntie Ginny." Fred, who was now 3, smiled. There was only a hint of his mother on his face, her smile and a slight tan to his skin; he mostly looked like his father with red hair and freckles. Roxanne, who had just reached her second birthday was being picked up and swung around by Harry whilst Louis and Victoire looked on in awe.

"Pick me up Uncle Harry." Victoire insisted "I want to fly."

"Me." Louis, who was also two, begged. "Me too."

Once the children had all been swung around by Harry they headed inside Shell cottage.

Bill was stood at a kitchen counter pouring out drinks for everybody, Fleur was busy with some kind of pie which she was just pulling out the oven and smelt delicious, Angelina and Luna were sat entertaining Dominique who was strapped into a wooden highchair whilst George was discussing the shop with Charlie, Neville and Percy whilst Audrey was deep in conversation with Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Questioned Harry; looking around for them.

"Late as usual." Bill smiled "They should be here soon. Ron's probably forgotten to get dressed or something, you know what he's like."

Harry nodded, laughing.

Twenty minutes later Ron and Hermione finally pulled up on the drive.

"Yum, something smells good." Ron commented as he entered the kitchen.

"Dinner, which is going cold because somebody was late!" George complained.

"Sorry." Hermione apologized "We lost track of time. I thought it was only three."

"Well you're here now, so food time." Percy said eagerly.

Once everybody was tucking into a delicious chicken and mushroom pie talking pretty much seized apart from the odd 'can you pass me the gravy'.

The children ate down on the beach supervised by Luna and Mrs Weasley, leaving the adults to have a peaceful meal without constant interruption.

When they had finished the plates were cleaned with a wave of Fleur's wand and repositioned in the cupboard with another. The light was beginning to fade outside when Harry decided to go for a walk down the garden.

Without thinking where he was going his feet automatically carried him down to the bottom of the garden where the rock engraved with 'Here lies Dobby, a free elf', was situated.

Harry knelt down to touch the ground, knowing that beneath it one of the best creatures he had ever known was lay. He placed his hand on the rock, feeling the way it was beginning to crack under the influence of the harsh English weather. He felt a lump in his throat and hurriedly tried to push it down, determined not to show his weakness. He felt a hand on his shoulder, making him jump and spin to see Ginny stood behind him.

"Yeah." He croaked "I'm fine."

Ginny looked as though she didn't quite believe it but didn't attempt to dig any deeper.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?" She smiled, reaching out to take his hand.

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to talk.

"I didn't know him well, but I know he'd be happy here. Who wouldn't be? It's calm and peaceful yet full of life." She continued on.

"Come on shall we head home?" She suggested.

Harry nodded once again.

"I'll go and fetch James; Luna's just brought them all back." Ginny whispered, "Why don't you go and wait in the car? I'll just say my goodbyes."

Harry unlocked the car and sat in the passenger seat attempting to gain composure.

Ginny stepped back inside Shell Cottage.

"Right, we'd better head home." She told James. "Are you walking to the car or shall I carry you?"

"No. Stay." He whined.

"We can't stay James, we have to go. Come on." She insisted.

Once they were all loaded into the car they began the drive home.

As they pulled up on their drive Ginny turned to see James was snoring softly in his car seat. Hurriedly she put him to bed before changing for bed herself. Eventually Harry entered the room and flopped onto the bed next to her.

"Do you think it's time for James to have a baby brother or sister?" Harry asked.

Ginny, not expecting this question, sat in silence for a moment.

"Yes, I suppose so." She agreed.

Harry smiled before leaning over to kiss her.

"James would like a sibling." She grinned. "He's actually quiet for once."

Harry nodded before leaning over to kiss her more passionately.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Hope this is okay, bit short but I haven't had much time. Please review :)**

Hermione stared out of the bathroom window as rain lashed against it. It was only five o clock yet it was already dark. It seemed more like December than April. She had not been to work for three days now; she was feeling terrible, so sick and tired and ill. She suspected the reason for her illness, though she hadn't yet confirmed her suspicions which she knew she must do before she mentioned anything to Ron.

Half an hour later she left the bathroom, a film of tears coating the surface of her eyes. She had expected the results but it had still come as a surprise. Though it was a good one; definitely a good one.

She made her way downstairs to the lounge and fell onto the sofa, tiredness filling her mind and body. Her eye lids felt so heavy she could hardly keep them open, eventually she gave up attempting to stay awake and let them shut.

"Hermione?" spoke Ron's voice, interrupting her sleep. "Hermione, it's time to wake up."

Hermione sat up hurriedly, running a hand through her hair.

"What time is it?" She questioned, disoriented.

"It's 7 o clock. Are you feeling better?" He asked, concern showing on his face.

"A little, I'm just so tired." She told him.

"I've made us some tea; it's in the kitchen if you feel up to eating it." He smiled, slumping onto the sofa next to her. Her stomach rumbling answered the question for her.

"Come on then, let's get something to eat." He took her hand and led her through to the kitchen where two plates of pasta were set out.

Once they had finished eating they moved into the lounge.

"Shouldn't you go to the doctors?" Ron questioned. "I mean you've been feeling ill for a while now haven't you?"

Hermione sighed, turning to look him in the eyes.

"I know what's wrong with me." She stuttered nervously.

"You do? What?" He muttered, puzzled.

"I'm pregnant." She smiled.

Ron sat in silence, not moving.

"You aren't going to faint are you?" Hermione laughed.

He shook his head.

"Well are you pleased?"

He nodded.

"Are you actually going to say anything?"

"Wow." He gasped "That's just… wow."

Hermione just laughed before resting her head against Ron's shoulder and closing her eyes in a moment of bliss.


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry it's not very long, I'm really busy at the moment. Please review :)**

The shrill ring of the phone broke through the silence of the house. Ginny sighed; James had finally fallen asleep and would soon be woken by the ringing. She picked it up hurriedly.

"Hello." She sighed, listening for any sound of James stirring.

"Hi Ginny, it's Hermione. Can we meet up?" Hermione asked hurriedly.

"Yes, do you want to come round here? I've only just got James down for his nap." She smiled.

"Yes that's fine. I've asked Luna too. I need to talk to you both. See you soon." She hung up.

Ginny turned to glance around the kitchen, pots were piled up by the sink and James' toys were scattered across the floor. She pulled out her wand to clear up before Hermione and Luna arrived.

Half an hour later there was a knock on the door. Ginny pulled it open to see Hermione and Luna both stood on the doorstep.

Ten minutes later they were all sat on Ginny's emerald settee's sipping cups of tea and eating biscuits.

"So" Ginny said her mouth full of biscuit crumbs. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

Hermione took a gulp of tea before turning to face the others.

"I have some good news." She grinned. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Cried Ginny; throwing her arms around Hermione.

"Congratulations." Luna smiled. "How pregnant?"

"About two months." She informed them, placing a hand on her still flat stomach.

"How did Ron take it?" Ginny asked, "Did her faint?"

"Almost, He went really pale and quiet, but he's happy." laughed Hermione.

"You'll be a great mum." Luna reassured her, going to the kitchen to make more tea.

At the start of May Harry arrived home to find Ginny looking shocked but happy.

"Hello." She smiled, running up to hug him "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" He questioned, holding her to him "Is it good?"

"I think it is. I hope you agree with me." She said, looking up at him.

"What is it then? Don't leave me in suspense." He pleaded, leading her over to sit down on the sofa. Ginny turned to face him, taking his hand and placing it on her stomach.

He looked at her confused for a few moments before an expression of understanding crept onto his face.

"You're pregnant?" he asked.

Ginny nodded, smiling.

"That's great, wow. Have you told anybody yet?" he questioned.

"Nope, I need to do that but obviously I wanted you to know first." She informed him. "How do you think James will react? I hope he won't be jealous."

"I don't think he will be, he always wants somebody to play with, and he'll love it when it's old enough to play with him, though we need to be careful he's not too rough at first." Harry assured her.

"Well we have a while to think about it all yet. But I'm happy, really happy." She grinned.

"And so am I." Harry whispered, leaning in to kiss her gently.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hope everything is okay with this chapter, it's a bit rubbish but I haven't posted in ages so I though I probably should. Please review :)**

Hermione stood nervously in the kitchen at The Burrow, a family party was taking place which seemed the perfect opportunity to announce her pregnancy to the rest of the Weasley's, apart from Mr and Mrs Weasley and Ginny who already knew. Hermione didn't know why she was nervous, she knew everybody would be happy for her, but she found discussing this type of thing awkward and embarrassing, though she was now 4 months pregnant and beginning to show it.

Everybody was slouched around the table spooning apple pie into their mouths; the sound of cutlery hitting bowls was the only noise which punctuated the otherwise silent kitchen.

"Erm, I have something to say." She began, Ron looked up, his mouth full of apple pie, and nodded encouragingly at Hermione "Well, you're going to all be uncles again."

"What, you're pregnant?" Questioned Charlie; raising his eyebrows.

"Yes." Hermione confirmed, blushing.

"With Ron?" George muttered disbelievingly "Our brother Ron?"

"Yes you idiot, who else?" Hermione laughed

"I thought you said you'd never have kids Ron, what changed your mind?" George mocked.

Ron shrugged "I was talked into it, not that I'm complaining."

"Well congratulations." Percy smiled.

"Thank you." Hermione replied, wanting to change the subject quickly.

"So, will there be two Weasley babies at the same time?" Bill asked, looking to Ginny who had already informed her family of her pregnancy as soon as she found out.

"I had my first scan last month and the baby should be born on the 25th of October." Hermione told them, touching her stomach gently.

"And I'm not due until December 17th" Ginny said slowly "So there will be a few months between them."

Teddy, who was now 7 and getting very tall, was sat next to Harry at the table.

"Will the baby be a boy or a girl Uncle Harry?" He asked, his light brown hair fell in ringlets and had a turquoise streak down the middle.

"We don't know yet Teddy, we are going to wait until the baby is born to find out." Harry told him.

Victoire, who had turned five a fortnight before, was sat beside Teddy.

"I hope it's a girl." She informed them "Girls are much better than boys, aren't they Roxanne?"

Roxanne nodded agreement, cream running down her chin.

Dominique, who was sat on Fleur's knee, gurgled loudly.

"See, Dominique thinks so too." Victoire insisted.

"Where is James?" Angelina asked, looking around.

"He's asleep on the sofa." Harry replied, "He was flying his toy broom all afternoon, I think it tired him out."

"Have you explained to him about the baby?" Bill asked. "Is he alright about it?"

"No we haven't. I mean he's only 20 months old, how do you explain it to a child that age?" Ginny sighed.

"You need to tell him soon." Bill persisted "Even if he doesn't really understand.

Later that evening Ginny was sat in her lounge. James was sprawled across the carpet playing with a small plastic figure of a man on a broomstick whilst Harry was making them both a cup of tea in the kitchen.

"Here you go." Harry smiled, holding a mug out to her.

"Thank you. Bill's right, you know. We need to explain it to him." She muttered.

Harry nodded in agreement.

"James, come her a moment." Ginny called, moving up to make a space between her and Harry.

James pushed himself up and tottered over. After two failed attempts to clamber onto the settee Ginny picked him up and placed him beside her.

"We need to talk to you James. We have something special to tell you." Harry informed him.

"What?" James asked, his eyes wide.

"You know how you always want somebody to play with?" Harry said slowly.

"Yes." James agreed.

"Well, how would you feel if you had a little brother or sister to play with?" Ginny questioned, praying that he would like this idea.

James sat quietly for a few moments. He turned his head to look at Ginny.

"Play with that?" He asked, gesturing towards his plastic toy broomstick.

"Not at first because it'll be too little, but when it's bigger yes, you can teach it to fly. Would you like that?" Ginny continued, placing a hand on her stomach.

James seemed to consider this before nodding.

"That's great." Ginny grinned, planting a kiss on James' forehead.


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry I haven't posted in so long, I'm really busy with school work and all that boring rubbish :/ Anyway, I wont be able to post next week as I am in Berlin. Hope you enjoy this, please review and let me know what you think :)**

Hermione ran a hand over her bulging stomach. She was now 7 months pregnant and getting very large already even though she still had 2 months to go. She shifted her weight onto her other foot, feeling extremely uncomfortable in the late August heat. She was sat outside on the patio munching her way through her second ice lolly whilst writing a report on elf rights for The Daily Prophet. She was determined to make huge changes to the awful way in which house elves were treated and was finally beginning to progress, even Kingsley Shacklebolt, the minister for magic had agreed with her when she had showed him her recent proposals.

"Hiya." Smiled Ron; stepping out the patio doors and lowering himself into a chair opposite to Hermione's. He was still in his black work robes and his forehead was damp with sweat.

"Hi. Good day at work?" She muttered, placing down her pen, leaning back against the chair and placing her hands on her stomach again.

"Yeah, as good as work can be really. Gosh you are massive." He observed.

"Well thanks a lot." She growled, glaring at Ron, "You're very observant today Ronald."

Ron grinned sheepishly "Well you are."

Hermione grinned "I am having a baby Ron, unless you've forgotten."

Ron rolled his eyes "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." He muttered sarcastically.

"So, when do you think we should start talking about names?" Hermione prompted, leaning across the table to look him properly in the face.

"I dunno." He shrugged. "It can't have a stupid one."

"And what exactly do you class as a stupid name?" Hermione questioned a note of warning in her voice.

"Well, it can't be called FarticusBreadBreath or something."

"FarticusBreadBreath?" Hermione laughed, raising her eyebrows.

"Well okay, maybe that's going a bit far but some people have weird names." He shrugged "It has to have a normal name. We have a while yet, don't we? And we don't even know if it's going to be a boy or a girl. We could have a unisex name, that'd be alright. Then it wouldn't matter whether it was a boy or girl."

"The baby is not having a Unisex name." Hermione sighed.

"What's wrong with unisex names?" Ron asked, folding his arms stubbornly.

"Well, it'd be nice to have a fitting name; like if it's a girl it could have a cute name. Like a flower name, I like flower names." Hermione said slowly, smiling to herself.

"I don't like flowers, they make me sneeze. Who wants to be named after a flower anyway?" Ron argued.

Hermione just shrugged and continued writing her report.

"What about calling it Eagle or passion ooh even better, doubled barrelled Eagle-Passion. Eagle-Passion Weasley. That sounds good. What do you think Hermione?" Ron suggested, smiling innocently.

"I'm joking, joking." He muttered hurriedly at her look of revulsion.

Hermione sighed with relief. "Thank goodness, I was worried."

"Don't worry about it. We've got ages yet. We'll find a perfect name."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N Hope this chapter is okay, I haven't proof read so I apologise for any mistakes. Please review because they make me happy :)**

Teddy was spending the weekend at the Potters as Andromeda was unwell, he arrived on Friday evening on the Potters front garden via portkey, a small case held in one hand and his broomstick in the other.

"Hello Teddy." Harry smiled; opening the door and stepping out to help him carry his case inside.

"Hello Uncle Harry." Said Teddy "Nanny's ill."

"I know, hopefully she'll feel better soon. But in the meantime you can stay with us, that'll be fun wont it?" Harry smiled.

Teddy reached up to take Harry's hand.

"Yes, and we can play quidditch can't we?" Teddy questioned, looking up at Harry, today his eyes were green, almost identical to Harry's.

"Yes, we can play lots of quidditch." Harry confirmed leading Teddy to the front door. "You can help James to learn. I'm going to cook you pizza for tea."

Teddy smiled up at Harry as they passed through the open front door into the hallway. Teddy removed his coat which he handed to Harry to hang up and then carried his case upstairs to the spare bedroom, followed by Harry.

Ginny was making the bed with Chudley Canon's sheets, she stood up as Teddy and Harry entered, placing a hand on her back.

"Hi Teddy, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes thank you Auntie Ginny." Replied Teddy.

James was sat on the fluffy orange rug which sat on the cream carpet in the middle of the room.

"Teddy." James grinned, his chubby cheeks tinged pink with excitement.

"Hello James." Teddy smiled back. "What are you playing with?"

"Car." James replied, holding up a small model car.

Teddy sat down beside James.

"Can I play too?" he asked, picking up another of James' cars.

James nodded.

Harry and Ginny watched on for a while before heading downstairs to begin tea.

"What's wrong with Andromeda?" Ginny asked, flicking the switch on the kettle.

"They don't know, she's going into Saint Mungo's for tests as she hasn't felt right for a while. She's hoping to have Teddy back on Monday but I've told her we'll have him for as long as she wants and you're mum and dad have said the same, though I think he'd be happier staying here. I hope it's nothing serious." Harry replied; rolling a pizza base into a circle.

"Me too, I don't know how Teddy would cope. She's his only family." Ginny muttered, pouring hot water into two mugs.

"I think that's what Andromeda's worrying about. It's probably nothing bad, but she's making herself worse panicking about Teddy." He sighed.

Ginny stood up to chop up some vegetables to go on the pizza, she groaned as she pushed herself out of her seat.

"Sit down Ginny, you need to rest." Harry ordered.

"No, I'm fine. It's boring just sitting down, I'm pregnant not ill." She retorted.

Harry didn't argue, he had experienced first-hand that arguing with a 7 month pregnant Ginny was not a good idea at all. Harry looked out of the kitchen window into their small garden, the weather was typical to mid-October. The leaves were beginning to brown and fall and the morning air was always cold but broken at midday by sunlight and brief warmth which allowed you to remove your outer layer and gloves before darkness crept up bringing with it the harsh wind and rain of autumn nights.

"When's Hermione due?" Harry questioned, slicing mushrooms and sprinkling them onto the pizza.

"She's got eleven days left now; she's huge, a lot bigger than I was with James." Ginny informed him.

They spent the evening eating pizza and playing exploding snap by the fireplace. Teddy was glowing with happiness by the time Ginny put him and James in the bath.

When Harry put Teddy into bed and tucked him in he suddenly became slightly sombre "Nanny will be okay, won't she?"

"Of course she will Teddy." Harry bent down to kiss him on the forehead before flicking off the light and leaving the room.

The next day lunch was disturbed by a barn owl tapping loudly on the kitchen window. Harry hurriedly pulled it open and removed the letter from the owls leg before it flew off again. He stared down at the envelope which was sealed with the Saint Mungo's crest.

Harry looked up and locked eyes with Ginny for a moment.

"Why don't you go and get your broomstick ready Teddy and get James' toy one as well, then once I've washed up I'll take you out into the back field to do some flying, okay?" Ginny suggested.

Teddy nodded excitedly and left the kitchen, leading James by the hand behind him.

Ginny took a deep breath "Would they send a letter if it wasn't serious?"

Carefully Harry pulled open the envelope and slid out two letters, he unfolded the and began to read.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Potter, _

_We would like you to attend a meeting with one of our healers today at 2:30pm about the diagnosis of Andromeda Tonks. Please wait in reception and a healer will meet you there. We request that you bring Teddy Lupin with you as he is needed for tests._

_Yours Sincerely the staff at St Mungo's hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries._

Ginny looked up at Harry, biting her lip.

"I'll go to the hospital, you stay with James." Ginny muttered.

As she pulled off the drive, Teddy strapped into his booster seat beside her she wondered what sort of tests Teddy would be put through, she hoped they weren't too painful or stressful.

"Where are we going Auntie Ginny?" Teddy asked mournfully "I thought we were going to play quidditch, I want to play quidditch."

"I know Teddy, but we have to go to Saint Mungo's." Ginny sighed tiredly.

Half an hour later they were sat in the reception of Saint Mungo's.

"Hello, are you Mrs Potter and Teddy?" asked a young, light haired healer "If you'd like to follow me."

She led them to a small square office, on the door a small metal plaque read 'Healer '. Healer Turpin held the door open for them both to step inside. The room was tiny and square with white painted walls and a white lino floor. In one corner was a bed with a curtain that could be drawn around it and the rest of the room was taken up by a desk and four plastic chairs.

Healer Turpin gestured for them to sit down.

"Okay, well we have conducted many tests on Andromeda Tonks and have diagnosed her with Scrofungulus." She informed them, linking her fingers together and leaning over the desk towards them.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, she thought she's heard it mentioned before but couldn't actually remember the symptoms.

"It's a highly contagious illness, which is why we've asked Teddy in as we need to test him to make sure he hasn't also contracted the disease from Mrs Tonks, it is not fatal however it will make Mrs Tonks extremely unwell and it could take her a long time to recover, especially as she is not as young as she once was and has a very hectic life style. She shall have to stay in Saint Mungo's until she has fully recovered. Technically the illness is a fungus infection which attacks the lungs and respiratory system. With the correct medication she should recover but it will take a while. Unfortunately you cannot see her due to the risk of contamination but she told me to say 'Thank you for looking after Teddy for her, she feels awful and will take him back as soon as she can'." The healer explained slowly.

"Gosh, how long will she be staying in here? I mean were happy to have Teddy but it'll be difficult for him with a new baby around." Ginny muttered, placing a hand on her stomach.

"It's unlikely she will have recovered by then." The nurse said slowly "If his tests come out negative we can make arrangements for Teddy to be looked after by another wizarding family if there is nobody else."

Ginny looked over to Teddy who was sat by a metal basket which held plastic figurines of quidditch players and broomsticks for children to play with, he wasn't listening to the conversation but was absorbed in some imaginary game.

"No, no he can stay with us." She said hurriedly.

By the end of the day Teddy felt like a pin cushion, it seemed he had been prodded and poked constantly all afternoon and he was tired and tearful by the time Healer Turpin returned with the results.

He hadn't cried once, he'd wanted to but he didn't because he knew it wouldn't help anything.

"It's good news, Teddy has no trace of Scrofungulus in his system and is free to go home." Nurse Turpin smiled.

As they left Saint Mungo's Ginny took Teddy's hand.

"I'm sorry about that Teddy, it's been a rubbish day. We'll make it up for you tomorrow." Ginny told him, feeling awful as she watched him blink back tears.

Teddy just nodded tiredly.

By the time they reached home Teddy had fallen asleep. Harry carried him upstairs and put him straight to bed.

"Poor Teddy." Harry sighed when Ginny explained the day's events to him. "I know what we'll do, why don't I take him to the Chudley Canons match next week?"

Ginny nodded.

"He was so brave bless him. What's it going to be like when the baby is here though, where's he going to sleep?" She asked.

"I don't know, we'll sort it." Harry comforted, placing an arm around Ginny's shoulder.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N Just a short chapter, sorry I haven't posted in so long. I've had exams but they're all over for now (Thank Goodness). Anyway somebody suggested Harry and Ginny should have a mushy moment, which I'm happy to do but if anybody has any suggestions please write it in a review or PM me, that'd help a lot. So review to let me know what you think :)**

"Auntie Ginny." Teddy's voice called through the darkness. "Auntie Ginny, wake up."

Ginny groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"Auntie Ginny, come on." He continued, stepping through the doorway onto the soft, cream carpet of Ginny and Harry's bedroom.

"Teddy it's four in the morning, what's wrong?" Ginny sighed, propping herself up on her elbows.

"I can't sleep." He informed her.

"Have you tried lying down in your bed; that might help?" She asked him tiredly.

"Yes but every time I go to sleep the phone rings." He muttered. "I don't know how to answer it."

"The phone?"

"Yes." Teddy confirmed.

"Okay, go back to bed Teddy. I'll go and see who it is." Ginny sighed; swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"What's going on?" Muttered Harry; half asleep.

"The phones ringing, I bet its Hermione." Ginny replied.

"Are you going to go to the hospital if it is Hermione?" Harry questioned, sitting up.

"I think so, she asked me to be there."

Just then the phone began to ring again. Ginny ran onto the landing and snatched it up.

"Hello Ginny." Spoke Ron.

"Hermione's gone into labour hasn't she?" Ginny whispered; attempting not to wake James or prevent Teddy from sleeping.

"Yep, we're at the hospital now. We were hoping to ring you in the morning but it seems to be happening pretty fast and the baby will be born soon. She wants you to come." Ron answered; sounding shell-shocked.

"Are you okay? You sound a bit out of it." Ginny commented.

"It's just weird and gross and I don't know if I can look after a kid. I'll probably drop it or something." Ron stammered.

"You sound like you're about five Ron! You'll be fine, don't worry about it, it's all instinct." She reassured him.

"I'd better go back." He informed her.

"Right, I'm on my way." She replied. Ginny walked back into the bedroom.

"I'm off to the hospital." She informed Harry.

"Okay, shall I meet you there in the morning?" He asked, running a hand through his tousled hair.

"Yeah okay, see you in the morning." Ginny smiled, bending over to kiss him goodbye.

"Bye." He called after her.

Ginny hurriedly pulled on a pair of jeans and a hoodie before shoving her hair into a ponytail. She made her way down the stairs as fast as she could, being 7 months pregnant. She left the house, locking the door behind her, and clambered into the car. She had to push the chair back slightly to fit in her bump behind the wheel. Slowly she backed off the drive and began to make her way to the hospital.

Eventually Ginny found Hermione's room. She pushed open the door and stepped inside. Hermione's mum was stood beside her daughters head and Ron was sat on the other side, looking pale and uncomfortable. A nurse was stood by the foot of the bed.

"Hi, sorry I'm late." Ginny yawned.

Mrs Granger smiled, Ron acknowledged her with and awkward wave of the hand and Hermione attempted a grin, which ended up being more of a grimace.

"How long is it going to be now?" Ginny questioned the nurse.

"Not long, should be within the next hour." The nurse informed her.

After a while Ginny decided it probably wasn't such a good idea to have come, knowing in two months' time she would be going through the same thing, but Hermione had asked her to be with her and she couldn't have said no.

"Any minute now." The nurse informed them half an hour later.

Ginny went to take Hermione's hand. After a few minutes the room was filled with feeble cries.

"Here." The nurse smiled; placing the pink, blanketed baby into Hermione's arms. "It's a little girl."

A tear ran down Hermione's cheek as she held her daughter to her. Then there was a clatter as Ron fainted, knocking a chair over as he fell.


	32. Chapter 32

**I have attempted to write a mushy scene as somebody requested, I gave it a go but I'm not very good with the whole 'mushy' thing so sorry if it's a bit cheesy and stupid. Anyway, read and let me know what you think. P.S. Sorry it's taken me so long to update I've had exams and then my birthday and then Christmas so I've been kind of busy.**

Harry walked slowly up Neville's drive James's hand in one of his and Teddy's in the other, both boys were chatting excitedly about spending the day with Neville. Though there were quicker ways for Harry to travel other than by walking, he had still decided to walk the two mile journey from his house to Neville's as it was just easier. Ginny had taken the car and he didn't want to apparate or travel by floo powder while James was so young and it was hard to fly in muggle areas due to the possibility of being seen, anyway he enjoyed walking.

"I shouldn't be too long." Harry informed Teddy and James "I'm going to see Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron's baby. They've had a little girl."

"Will we get to see the baby Uncle Harry?" Teddy asked; looking up at his godfather expectantly.

"Not today, maybe in a few days." Harry informed him.

"Neville!" Cried James as Neville pulled his front door open. He dropped Harry's hand and waddled to the door as fast as he could, followed by an equally excited Teddy.

"Hi." Neville grinned, Teddy and James were completely in awe of Neville, they loved trips to his house, and whenever they returned home they would ramble on about Neville's garden which was full of magical, exotic plants.

"Hiya." Harry smiled apologetically "Thanks a lot for looking after them; we should only be a couple of hours."

"That's alright, I don't mind. We'll have fun, wont we?"

"Yes!" James grinned.

"I owe you one." Harry grinned "Be good boys."

"We will." Teddy replied.

Half an hour later Harry was walking down a shiny, white corridor having already gotten lost three times in his attempt to find the right room. He peered round the doorway of the last room and sighed with relief when he saw Hermione asleep in the hospital bed with Ginny perched on the edge. Ron was sat in a chair at the side, a bundle of blankets in his arms.

"Hi." Harry whispered.

"Harry, I thought you weren't coming." Ginny replied.

"Sorry, I got lost." He told her. "Congratulations by the way, Ron."

Ron glanced up, smiling.

"Thanks, it's, I mean she's nice isn't she?" Ron muttered awkwardly.

"Nice?" Hermione had woken up "The most you can say about our daughter is nice?"

"Sorry, I mean. She's, she's erm… great."

"Better." Hermione grinned. "Let Harry have a look at her."

"Does she have a name yet?" Harry questioned.

"No, every name I suggest Ron doesn't like." Hermione sighed.

"What names do you like Ron?" Asked Ginny.

"I dunno." he shrugged.

Ron stood up and gently placed the baby into Harry's arms. Harry looked down at her, her eyes looked up at his face unfocusedly; she had Ron's sapphire blue eyes. Already a shock of red hair was sprouting from her pink scalp, clashing awfully with the bright pink baby grow she was wearing.

"George gave us that, it was Dominique's, I'm not sure pink is her colour." Hermione informed him. As though in protest the baby began to wail loudly.

"She's probably hungry; she never seems to stop eating." Hermione sighed.

"Here." Harry passed her the baby.

There was an awkward silence.

"Shall we go and get a drink Ginny?" Harry suggested.

Ginny nodded in agreement and followed Harry out the ward, leaving Hermione to feed the baby. They made their way to the top floor of the hospital where there was a café.

Ginny found a table whilst Harry brought them both a mug of tea.

"I bet you're shattered." Harry commented, sliding her mug across the table.

"Yeah." Ginny sighed, placing her hands on her huge stomach. "It doesn't much help my nerves. I mean I know I'm going to be in that position in a couple of months and I'm scared."

She looked as though she was fighting off tears, which meant she really was scared as Ginny hardly ever cried, even in front of Harry she didn't like to look weak.

Harry took her hand.

"Ignore me, I sound like such a wimp." She groaned.

"I hate it, having to watch you in pain and knowing there is nothing I can do. If I could do it in your place I would, I really would. It makes me feel guilty, just watching on, not being able to do anything. But I can't. Just think about what will come at the end. James will have a brother or sister. We'll have another child. You just have to think about that." Harry comforted her.

"I'm being stupid, loads of people have to go through this and they just get on with it." She muttered looking at the floor, embarrassed.

"I don't care Ginny, I'm your husband. I like it when you open up to me and tell me your worries, and it isn't stupid, you could never be stupid. You're brave and strong and funny and beautiful and that is why I love you, why I've always loved you." He took her face in his hands and leaned forward across the table to kiss her. He had to force himself to pull away, remembering they were in a crowded public café.

When they returned Hermione was asleep again and Ron, who was sat beside her on the bed, was also dozing. The baby's soft sniffles came from the cot at the end of the bed.

"Shall we go home then?" Ginny sighed "I'm shattered."

"Yes, good idea. We could invite Neville around for tea to say thanks." Harry suggested.

"Okay, good idea." She agreed.

Harry took her hand and they began to step down the corridor towards the exit.


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry it's so short, I have billions of exams as always :/ Anyway I hope you enjoy and I promise I'll update soon. My Tumblr name is Flying-the-tardis-to-Hogwarts , I usually follow back (unless you post rude things) . **

"Would you like some more Butterbeer?" Ginny asked Neville.

"Yes please." He replied, taking the bottle from Ginny and filling up his glass, he raised it to his lips and took a sip before placing it back on the table.

"Thank you for the food, Ginny. It's been lovely." Neville smiled.

"It was nothing." She grinned, standing up to collect the plates.

"Let me do that for you." Harry said, hurriedly getting to his feet and taking the plates off of her.

"Harry, I'm pregnant not ill. I can still carry plates." She muttered; though she didn't persist in arguing and instead sat back down and took a sip of water.

At that moment a loud scraping noise came from the outside of the window.

"What's that?" James asked; turning to stare at the dining room window.

"It's an owl." Teddy informed him "isn't it Auntie Ginny?"

"Yes, it is." She replied as Harry sat back down. She pushed herself out of her seat and began to walk over to the window.

"I'll…" Harry began, but he received such a ferocious glare from Ginny he quickly went silent again.

She pulled open the window, a small, brown barn owl hopped onto the window sill, she carefully untied a letter from its leg. She stared at the envelope as the bird flew off again.

"It's from Saint Mungo's." she announced; pulling the window closed again.

"Is it about Nanny?" Teddy asked eagerly "Can I look?"

"I haven't had chance to open it yet Teddy, give me a moment." Ginny muttered tiredly.

She pulled open the envelope, slid out the parchment inside and unfolded it, it read.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Potter, _

_We are writing to inform you that Andromeda Tonks is no longer contagious. She is still ill and we expect her to be in hospital for at least another month however you may now visit her. She is very eager to see her grandson. _

_Hope to see you soon._

_Saint Mungo's hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries._

"It's good news Teddy, Andromeda is getting better. You can go and visit her now. Would you like to go and see her?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes, yes, yes." Teddy cried excitedly "Can we go tonight, please."

"Not tonight, it's too late tonight. We'll go tomorrow, okay?" Harry smiled.

Teddy dropped his head sadly but didn't protest.

An hour later Teddy and James had been put to bed and Harry, Neville and Ginny were sat on the settee, Harry and Neville sipping glasses of fire whisky.

After a few moments of silence Neville took a deep breath.

"I, I need to ask your advice about something." He told them.

"What is it Neville?" Asked Harry; turning to look at his friend.

"I'm thinking of quitting my job." He told them. "I've had enough of it, it's just the same boring thing every day, I'm not cut out to work in a shop."

"What are you going to do instead?" Asked Ginny; resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

He took a deep breath; attempting to grasp all his courage.

"I'm going to apply for a job, at Hogwarts." He watched their faces for a few moments, waiting for some sign of mockery or disapproval, when none was shown he began to elaborate "Professor Sprout is leaving next year and they'll be looking for a new Herbology teacher, I love kids and teaching just seems like so much fun. I don't know if I'm being stupid, I mean what are the chances I'll get the job? Very low probably, they'll all remember me as stupid, useless Neville who can't do anything."

"No." Harry interrupted "Don't say that Neville. I think you should apply, you're great with kids and you'd be a brilliant teacher, you were always the best at Herbology at school, you weren't ever useless!"

"Thanks Harry." Neville smiled; looking out the window at the cold October night. "That means a lot."

**Also (sorry to be annoying) me and my friend made a youtube video and we'd appreciate you watching it and letting us know what you think watch?v=EI_1SRKn2bk :) Anyway thank you for all the nice reviews, your all awesome :D**


	34. Chapter 34

**I'm so so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'm also really sorry about how awful this chapter is, it's incredibly short and also boring and badly written and generally rubbish, so prepare to be disappointed. I've just been so busy revising and have had no chance to write, but now I have finished my exams (yay!) and can write again. So bear with me and hopefully better chapters will be along soon. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they make me smile lots :) Please let me know what you think, and sorry again for being so rubbish :)**

Ginny was woken early by on over excited Teddy clambering onto her and Harry's bed.

"Is it time to get up?" he whispered.

Ginny groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"Teddy it's 6:30, we can't go to Saint Mungo's yet. Go back to bed for an hour, then we can get ready to go." She told him; stroking his hair, which he'd now grown to his shoulders and turned bright ginger, attempting to mimic his uncle Bill.

"Okay." He sighed miserably; sliding off the bed and stumbling dejectedly back to his bedroom.

"Do you think it will upset him, seeing her and then having to leave her again?" Harry questioned, rolling over to look at Ginny, who was lay on her back, resting her hands on her huge stomach.

"Maybe, but we'll take him as often as we can. I think he'll be fine, anyway it's Christmas soon." She sighed.

She rolled over, attempting to fall back to sleep but she was too restless and after a few minutes she swung herself off the bed and padded downstairs, she sipped a cup of tea as she stared out of the kitchen window over their small, slightly over grown garden. The fog hung low over it, meaning the shed in which their brooms and quidditch equipment were stored was obscured from view. Ginny missed playing quidditch, though she didn't regret leaving. It would have been too hard to keep up training whilst looking after James. Plus she was enjoying writing her articles for The Daily Prophet; it meant she had an excuse to listen to quidditch matches. She'd still be able to play with Harry and the children anyway.

A loud scraping noise at the window made her jump; a large, brown barn own was tapping on the glass. She pulled it open and the bird flew inside and hopped onto the table, holding its leg out to her dutifully. Slowly Ginny untied the parchment attached to its leg and unfolded it as the owl took off again through the window. She began to read

_Hi, _

_Just letting you know, I've got the job at Hogwarts!_

_I am beginning in January as new Herbology teacher. Thank you for the encouragement you both gave me. I would like to invite you all round for tea in celebration. _

_Is tonight at 6 o clock okay?_

_Let me know ASAP_

_Neville._

Ginny smiled to herself grabbing a clean piece of parchment and scrawling.

_Congratulation! We knew you could do it._

_6 o clock tonight is fine, thank you for the invite, see you later._

An hour and a half later Ginny was strapping James into his car seat. Teddy sat beside him, kicking his legs excitedly. He spent the whole journey babbling excitedly and jumped out the car as soon as they stopped. The waiting room of St Mungos was almost empty, apart from a wizard who seemed to have grown hooves and was unable to stop galloping around the room.

"We've come to visit Andromeda Tonks." Ginny informed the healer sat behind the desk.

"Okay, if you'd like to follow me. She'll be glad to see you." Smiled the healer.

Harry stepped after her, hauling James onto his hip, followed by Ginny and an over excited Teddy.

As soon as the healer had pulled the heavy ward door open Teddy sprinted inside. He ran straight to Andromeda's bed. She smiled down at him, looking gaunt and haggard.

"Hello Teddy." She smiled tearfully.

"Nanny!" Teddy grinned, clambering onto her bed. "When are you coming home?"

"Soon I hope. I've missed you so much! What on earth have you done to your hair?" She questioned, running a hand through Teddy's long ginger locks.

"I look like Bill." Teddy laughed.

"Thank you so much." She smiled to Ginny and Harry "how has he been?"

An hour later Ginny had to drag a tearful Teddy away.

"I don't want to go." Teddy sniffled.

"Come on Teddy, we have to go now. Andromeda needs to sleep. We'll come again soon, I promise." Ginny reasoned, taking his hand.

"Please can't we stay?" Teddy whispered.

"Come on Teddy. We're going to see Neville tonight. Then we can come back tomorrow." Harry sighed. Slowly they made their way down the stairs, through the waiting room and back to the busy muggle street outside, Teddy still sniffling.

**Please don't kill me for the awfulness...**


	35. Chapter 35

**I have finally updated! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews and I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so, so long, unfortunately due to A levels and work I don't have much time for writing :( I haven't actually proofread this chapter, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. It's also a bit of a boring chapter because it's taking me a while to get back into the story. Sorry about the chapter not being great, but thank you for the reviews :)**

Harry knocked on Neville's front door, grasping a bottle of firewhisky in his other hand. Ginny stood behind, she had one hand holding onto James and the other grasping Teddy, both of whom were extremely overexcited. Neville swung the door open and smiled around at his friends.

"Neville!" Teddy grinned, rushing forwards.

"Neviy, Neviy, Neviy." James chanted, toddling over too.

Neville bent down to hug James and Teddy, before straightening up and beckoning for Ginny and Harry to come in.

"Sorry about the mess, I had to go round to Gran's to tell her the news, she's really pleased." Neville was glowing with pride, and Harry couldn't stop himself grinning at his friend's enthusiasm.

"And so she should be, we're really proud of you Neville." Ginny smiled, kissing him on the cheek as she stepped down the hall after the boys, closely followed by Harry and Neville.

"Have you seen Ron and Hermione yet?" Neville asked. "I was going to invite them, but I thought it might be difficult with a month old baby."

"We've seen them a few times, they're doing well, although I think Hermione might have almost murdered Ron on multiple occasions!" Harry laughed. "but the poor thing still doesn't have a name! They just can't agree. She's going to end up being called 'the baby' for the rest of her life at this rate!"

"When can I see the baby?" Asked Teddy; pushing peas around his plate.

"Soon Teddy, I promise. Now eat your peas." Ginny sighed "you too James."

Both boys put their heads down, eager to prove they were well behaved and so able to visit the baby.

An hour later James was dozing with his forehead leaning on the table, Teddy was also looking weary but forced himself to stay alert in order to prove he was more grown up than his two year old cousin. Conversation turned to Neville's new job.

"So, are you looking forward to it then Neville?" Ginny asked.

"I suppose, I'm a bit nervous, but yeah. I can't believe I've got it, and I can't wait to be back at Hogwarts. I start after Christmas and start taking over some of the lessons, and then by September I'll be doing all of them! It's a scary thought, I don't feel old enough."

"You'll be great Neville! Imagine if you're still there in four years time; you'll be teaching Teddy." Harry smiled; pleased to see Neville so happy.

On the drive home Teddy smiled sleepily to himself in the back of the car, he liked Neville, he had cool plants and gave him chocolate.

"Can we visit Nanny tomorrow?" he asked, trying to fight the sleepiness creeping over him.

"Of course we can." Harry replied. After which Teddy promptly fell asleep.

The next morning Teddy managed to contain his excitement until 7 o clock, when he dived into Ginny and Harry's room and shook them both awake.

"What Teddy?" Ginny sighed, attempting to focus on him over her huge stomach.

"When are we going to see Nanny?" he asked.

Ginny grimaced and swung herself out of bed, there was no point sending him back to bed when he was this excited. Instead she led him downstairs, toasted him a crumpet and went to wake James and Harry.

"Will I be able to go home with Nanny?" Teddy asked as Ginny cut up James' crumpet.

"I'm not sure yet Teddy, maybe." She replied. Although she loved Teddy she was also relieved he'd be returning to his Grandmother soon, looking after an excitable seven year old as well as a two year old and a new born would have been very difficult, goodness knows how her mother did it! Nevertheless she'd miss not seeing him every day.

Once James and Teddy were dressed Harry loaded them into the car, looking forward to when they could just apparate instead of having to drive. All the way to Saint Mungo's Teddy chatted excitedly about the visit, whilst James babbled to himself, attempting to copy his older cousin.

When they eventually reached Saint Mungo's they were led by a healer to the ward Andromeda now shared with an elderly witch who sneezed a cloud of smoke every few minutes. Teddy pelted towards his grandmother and dived onto her lap, laughing Andromeda hugged him to her, and then smiled across to Harry, Ginny and James.

"Are you coming home soon Nanny? Are you better now?" he asked excitedly.

Andromeda hugged him to her even tighter and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Yes, Teddy. The nurses say I can come out next week, and then you can come home." She responded.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Teddy screeched, turning his hair bright yellow in celebration.

Harry caught Ginny's eye and grinned, feeling both pleased that Teddy was so happy, but also sad that his godson would soon be leaving them.


End file.
